LIVING IN THE PAST
by ulyferal
Summary: The Pastmaster finally succeeds in ripping a piece of Megakat City into the past. How will they get home again?
1. Chapter 1

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 1: Spying on the Enemy**

**Two months later...**

He watched everything in the claustrophobic room from under a thick fringe of black hair that hid his eyes. No where was safe for him and the others which is why they kept to the mountains but they were in desperate need of information. Hence the risk. His normally short hair was long now and hid much of his features, making him nearly unrecognizable which worked to his advantage.

This tavern served a strong concoction of something that tasted like beer but was far stronger. He was very careful to sip it to keep up appearances. The so called tavern was located on the edge of a small village just outside a huge forbidding castle and was on the fringe of an immense forest.

He sat in a dark corner which wasn't as suspicions as one might think as the stinking excuse for a watering hole for travelers was barely lit well enough to see anything anyway. The only light sources were torches set here and there in stanchions affixed to the wood walls and that which came off the roaring fire in the huge stone fireplace across the room. The floor was dirt covered in straw and the tables and chairs were rough hewn wood. The bar was a thick piece of carved oak some six feet long and three feet wide, the only well cared for thing in the place.

Inside the fireplace hearth walls were hooks that swung out allowing pots to be hung then swung back over the fire. At the moment, one of them was being used for a huge cauldron, the smell of some kind of soup rising from it as it bubbled and boiled. Some of the rough clientele were waiting for it to be done as this was their only meal of the day and, if they had the coin, there was a thick, crusty bread, baked that morning, offered to go with it.

The big tom had chosen this spot both to remain far from the crowd near the fireplace but also just close enough to overhear their conversations. Some of the males waiting were soldiers. It was from them he most hoped to obtain new information on their enemy's movements.

Their surcoats displayed the hateful single eye that was their lord's coat of arms and it was he that had been responsible for snatching a small piece of the future and dragging them into the past. Since that horrific moment, the lost group were forced to learn to live in this dangerous and backward time period. As a result, too many hadn't adjusted well and had died over the two months they'd been here, many were kittens, females and invalids.

Though his face remained stone-like, inside he was crying and screaming. So many lost and he hadn't been able to stop it. That rankled within him like a sore that wouldn't heal. No matter how long it took him, he swore he would keep trying to return them home...even if it killed him attempting it.

Shaking himself mentally, he chastised himself, 'mind on what you're here for.' He took another sip of his drink to steady himself. One of those close to the fire had already said something very interesting that might be the break they'd been desperately hoping for.

Suddenly the door behind him opened allowing a brief blast of cool air to sweep in. A small, skinny appearing peasant dressed in rustic wool clothing with a cloak covering his body and head, and worn leather boots on his feet, came shuffling in. His face was covered by the hood of his outer garment so the flickering light only showed he was red of fur and had brown eyes. He looked quickly about before lowering his eyes to the floor, least he show disrespect to the soldiers there and incur their unwanted interest.

After giving the newcomer a quick once over and determining he was harmless, the soldiers paid no more heed to him. Shuffling away from the door, the slim tom moved toward the shadowed watcher. The big male in the corner eyed the tom as he approached but said nothing as the peasant sat down across from him and took the second mug waiting there on the table, taking a sip before setting it back down again.

The slim male leaned his head over the table, closer to the other, and murmured, "more soldiers are coming on horseback. Time to leave."

The bigger male nodded, took another drink then rose to his feet as did his companion. They made for the door moving at an easy stride, even though they had a strong desire to run. Allowing no fear or nervousness to show, they stepped out the door and moved with that same steady gait away from the sound of approaching horses.

Continuing casually down the street, the two peasants headed home, never looking back as they strolled past a hovel that barely served as a home for the ones running the bar. When they reached the fence made of simple stakes in the ground, they turned and went towards the back of the property, heading for the forest beyond it.

Once out of sight of the joke of a road, they picked up speed, setting off a squawk of noise from a gaggle of geese the bartender kept at the rear of his home. The noise made them take off at a dead run into the thick, dark woods, vanishing swiftly from view.

Despite the lateness of the hour, no moonlight, and being pitch black beneath the trees, the pair could see as if it were daylight thanks to the infrared goggles they wore which was why they were so surefooted as they ran, not stumbling over tree roots and other debris laying about the forest floor.

Even with torches, the soldiers would never be able to see them well enough to give chase and none were foolish enough to enter the forest at night anyway. But, even though they knew they couldn't be followed, the pair took no chances and continued to run through the darkness away from the village.

Fortunately, it seemed the arriving soldiers were not on a hunt so the pair ran undisturbed, not stopping until some fifteen minutes later when they switched to a swift ground eating stride to conserve energy as they had several miles yet to cover.

Neither spoke as they'd learned, to their anger and sorrow, that sound carried too well in this time period. A few had been killed by soldiers because their modern senses weren't used to the quiet so they spoke too loudly and were caught.

Dawn was lighting the sky when the pair finally arrived at their base. It was very well hidden, a natural cleft in the rock wall barely seen from the ground below and further hidden by thick spiny bramble bushes that grew upward and covered most of the rock face.

The smaller one paused to pull a mask over his face before they climbed up and squeezed through the prickly bramble barrier, their cloaks the only thing protecting them from the spiny thorns, before reaching the rock slit only to be halted by the appearance of a brawny male blocking the entrance. They were quickly identified and the guard stepped back, allowing the pair to enter.

They had found this hideaway totally by accident when escaping the Pastmaster's castle just days after arrival in the dark ages. It had saved their lives and provided shelter and safety. At the time of their kidnapping, three hundred ten people had been snatched from their home time period. Of those, twenty had been killed by the Pastmaster and twenty more had been recaptured and made slaves, working around the castle. The rest had escaped to this cavern.

Unfortunately, two long months later, their numbers dwindled. Some were killed when caught away from their mountain sanctuary and others (mostly invalids and the young) from diseases not seen in centuries. But the worst losses happened during a riot begun by a pawful of individuals who thought they'd never go home again. Their leader had left with a small group seeking help, but had not returned after more than two weeks had passed. However, their leader did return only to be met with grim faces and more dead. It sickened him to learn there were only two hundred forty-seven survivors left in the cavern and the twenty still in the Pastmaster's paws.

And what made their grief worse was being unable to bury their dead. Because they were from the future, the bodies had to return with them. At present, they lay in a side cavern waiting like a macabre graveyard, wrapped in heavy muslin to preserve them. The entryway to this tomb was a line of dried sage, kept burning to offset the appalling odor.

That was the way of life for them now but, with the new information they'd gotten, hopefully not for much longer.

The two males hurried through the huge cavern, past the many small huts that made up life here, heading for a larger hut that was not far from the waterfall entrance to their hidden lair. A group of fighters stood waiting for them as word had spread by the guard of their arrival.

The two tired toms nodded at the group and went inside the hut, the others filing in behind them. A bonfire was already burning and warming the interior as they all sat down on the soft sand, forming a circle.

A female hurried in and served the two spies water and food. They gave her tired smiles and a nod of thanks before she slipped away again. The two gratefully dug into their food, while the others patiently waited and chatted amongst themselves. When the two finished their meal, the big male was the first to speak.

"We finally got lucky," he announced. That made everyone lean forward excitedly.

"One of the soldiers at the tavern tonight was apparently part of a contingent that was serving as guards for the Pastmaster's so called council a few nights ago. He'd overheard one of them say the bastard has finally finished preparations to capture Queen Callista using Ms. Briggs to help create and augment the spell he needs. That at least tells us she's still alive and we also learned he is going to do this major spell work on the night of the next full moon. That's eight days from now."

"Well, finally! I'm sick of this waiting and watching," a big sandy furred masked tabby spoke up, a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"So how does that get us inside the castle and rescue our people plus take out old one-eyed?" A silver fur colored male demanded to know.

The slim built spy answered. "What we've learned from dealing with the Pastmaster before is it takes a lot of energy and concentration to create and work a spell of this size and complexity. This means he will be totally preoccupied."

"So? I know the Queen is going to join us but is her force big enough to handle the number of soldiers, trolls, gargoyles and dragons he has?" a slim, blond colored tom asked, worriedly.

The spy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Did you forget that's what she'd been doing since we saw her last?" He reminded the tom. "Anyway, as her forces make a frontal assault, we will be getting in more sneakily. Our mission is to get into the tower, snatch the watch and book as well as Ms. Briggs, then get out in one piece, taking them to the Queen."

"So if we're not using the front door, how do we get in and who is doing this?" A tired gray striped tom questioned.

"A small team climbs the tower from the outside and slips inside."

"Like I said before when you mentioned this, it will also grab the Pastmaster's attention," a black with white furred female hissed, annoyance plain in her voice at the viability of such a plan.

"Maybe, but like I said, he's going to need total and unswerving concentration for such a large spell. It's not like the way he waved his watch around at us before and fired bolts of magical energy. No, this time he is doing a major conjuring and any interference during the casting could prove disastrous to him but perfect for us as he will be far too busy to break off and engage us. That's why this should work if we're fast enough getting in and taking what we came for."

"Except for the one who interrupts him to take the watch. So, how will we keep that person from being barbecued by the watch?" the sandy tom asked.

"That's why this is a multi-pronged attacked. Some will get Ms. Briggs, another the book, and others control the Pastmaster while the watch is taken from him. We have to gang up on him and move fast but someone must succeed in making it out with all three items intact," the slim spy warned them.

"Oh yea, a suicide run if ever there was one," the tabby sighed, rubbing his face.

The slim tom snorted. "Hey, you've been dying to get your paws on old one-eyed, now's your chance. Just remember, we absolutely must get the watch, the book, and Ms. Briggs or the plan falls apart and we remain here. Even if we succeed in taking one or two of the items, we will still be stuck here and fighting him until the next full moon. I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to succeed the first time."

"There are so many things that can go wrong with this plan," the leader interjected, shaking his head, "however it still sounds like the only one that has any chance of succeeding."

Tiredly, the slim spy nodded. "Exactly, so now that we have a plan, we need to get this information to the Queen ASAP."

"I volunteer!" the she-kat immediately jumped in.

The leader eyed her unhappily but nodded. "Alright. If you ride hard and fast, stopping only briefly, I know you'll get there in about thirty-six hours. The Queen said she can leave at a moment's notice so I hope she was right as you'll just barely make it back in time. Her troops may not get much time to rest but they are used to that here. I just hope the Pastmaster's soldiers don't see or get wind of them arriving."

"That's a large if, Uncle," she said, frowning.

"Nothing for it but to hope with his plans nearly ready, he won't be bothering about the protection of his realm and will be more inclined to keep his soldiers close to the castle right now. He hasn't shown any sign all this time that he cared about his people anyway. Just bring them as far to the left of the mountain as you can so they aren't seen until it is far too late," he told her. "Be safe and see you soon!"

"Yes sir, I'm on it and I won't let you down," she promised, standing up, saluting then hurrying from the hut.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Snatching her always packed bag from her sleeping hut, she hurried to the food hut calling out to one of the others nearby to have the horse readied to leave while she set about stuffing her pack with food and water. By the time she was ready to leave, the horse was being lead to the waterfall entrance, saddled and ready to go. They'd even remembered to tie a bag full of feed for the horse onto the cantle.

Thanking the person who wished her good luck, she took the lead and walked the horse carefully through the waterfall and down the slippery path to the more solid ground beyond. Mounting up, she urged the horse into a full gallop and was off as the day got warmer.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

There was silence in the meeting hut for a long moment, each offering up a prayer their messenger made it safely as without the Queen they were lost in the past forever.

"It's going to be tight alright," the slim spy sighed then went on to cover other important topics. "Alright, now for the mission itself, I want to make it very clear, except for the team taking the Pastmaster's tower, no one else will be going."

That got him a roar of angry complaints especially from the mercenaries and security that had been forced to stay behind before and had to deal with the riot. Now they were being told to stay again and none of them were happy about it.

"Listen to me!" the spy roared, jumping to his feet to get their attention. Still grumbling, the group stifled their outrage and listened reluctantly.

"There are two reasons for not taking more than a few experienced fighters on this mission; one, the Queen's soldiers are far more experienced in attacking a castle and we'd only hinder them, and two, we need all our people to be in one place as the Queen must cast this spell immediately because she needs the full moon just as much as the Pastmaster does to make it work. If we aren't successful in getting done in time, we will have to wait until the next full moon." He paused a moment to stare at everyone.

"Are you sure she can handle so many? I know she said she could but..." their leader asked, worriedly when no one said anything to refute his harsh words.

"She never says what she doesn't mean. I only hope she has the strength to do the spell twice," he sighed. The leader nodded but the others that hadn't been with them when they saw the Queen gaped at him.

"Huh? Why twice?" one demanded.

"Because she has to send everyone here first then we who are going to be at the castle plus Ms. Briggs and the twenty that were recaptured."

"Oh, that's right," the person who asked grimaced.

"Well if we don't make it on the first trip, at least we'll be safe with the Queen while we wait," the tabby said with a shrug.

"Speak for yourself," a slim blond tom, on of the temp leaders, grumbled.

The tabby scowled at him. "It's not like we have a choice here. Better to be resigned and accept the fact we might have to wait then worry ourselves to death over it. But you're not going with us anyway so you have nothing to worry about."

The blond haired tom just snorted. The tabby might have thought going on the mission was worse than staying with all these people but he hadn't been here when they'd rioted. However, at least the likelihood these people would do that again was fairly slim. They were cowed by all the deaths they'd caused the first time they acted up.

"You two...," the slim spy pointed at the temp leaders being left behind, "...need to insure absolutely nothing of the future is left behind including the dead. Gather everything into one area so it's easier for the Queen to capture you in her spell the first time around. Also, you must take down the huts and scatter the encampment so it doesn't look like anyone had been here."

"But if the mission fails, we're going to need those!" The bigger of the two leaders objected, angrily.

"I'm sorry but if we fail, the Pastmaster will succeed in his spell, take over the Queen's kingdom then simply take us back as prisoners, and insure our few weapons that still work, won't any longer," the slim spy pointed out, not sugar coating the grim reality facing them.

The tom who had objected, paled and shut up. When no one else said anything, the slim spy continued. "Having everyone go about cleaning the area and tearing down will keep them from worrying about what we're doing so you should have less problems."

A collective shudder ran through the group at the reminder of the deaths caused by the riot.

"The only difficulty I foresee you encountering is sharing your waiting space with the dead but there's no help for that. I would suggest you put the bodies in a pile then cover with sand then set a ring of more sage around them to alleviate the smell."

"Ugh, that's just nasty and will freak some of them out," the second leader groaned. "We don't have enough people to survive another panic like that last one."

"If they know they will be going home, they should be more willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish that. You just have to keep them busy and not let them have time to think much. We're talking hours not days or weeks this time," the slim spy calmly reminded him.

"And that's the only saving grace about this whole affair," someone muttered.

"Don't start the clean up process until the morning of the full moon. Let them gather their few possessions now if they wish but nothing else or you'll have a problem keeping them calm. Now if they get the clean up done too soon then make them go over the grounds again and again to keep them busy until moon rise, only then will you have them gather close. Do a sing-a-long with them facing away from the dead but sitting close if you must to keep their minds occupied and keep reminding them they are going home," the leader ordered.

The two temp leaders grimaced at that last suggestion but said nothing...what could they say anyway. Again there was silence for several minutes.

"Don't you think that's an awful lot to try and get done in such a narrow window of time.. I mean, in one night while the moon is rising, you have to win a battle, get the book, watch, and deputy mayor without getting killed and then, if all that works out, the Queen has to cast the spell before the moon sets and do it twice..." one of the mercenaries voiced, doubt and worry in his voice.

"Yea, it definitely is tight but there's nothing we can do about that except to accept it and do our best to win this...just leave the worry to us," the slim tom said, fatalistically. "Any more questions?"

Everyone looked around but no one had anything more to say except for the tabby who stood and eyed everyone intently before speaking.

"Let me recap what's supposed to go down here...a small team will meet up with the Queen and while she attacks the castle...this team will split into two. They'll both climb the tower, one to each window and attack at the same time hoping they succeed in taking him out, grabbing the book, the watch and Ms. Briggs. Meanwhile, we hope the Queen succeeds in taking down the Pastmaster's defenses and gathering up our lost twenty personnel. If the mission succeeds the book and watch is given to the Queen who attempts to send everyone here home first, then the ones at the castle next...are we all clear on this?" he asked, summing up the whole mission so everyone were on the same page. No mistakes could be allowed now.

"That's it in a nutshell," the slim spy grunted, smiling wanly. Everyone else was silent then all were nodding their agreement.

However, none could stop thinking of the enormity of the task they'd set themselves, the time constraints and could they actually pull this off and save their people? It just seemed impossible but no one voiced that aloud.

"So whose going on this mission, sir," one of officer's asked, his face sober and grim.

The leader sighed and rubbed his face. Who would be best and how many? He glanced over at his fellow spy, having long since gotten over feeling odd at turning to the tom for advice of late.

"I would suggest a team of no more than four apiece, Commander. Demolition skills would be good and I think your niece should be part of my team as she's good at rappel," the slim tom answered the unspoken question.

The leader nodded. Eyeing the group intently, he finally came to a decision, "I, Toeclaws, Jasperson, and Laemon are in one group...Paulson will join your group making it four." The ones called nodded their heads gravely and mentally planned what they needed to take with them. "Now we need to brief the people on our plans so they can be prepared," he said, sighing as he stood up and stretched. "Then I want to get some sleep."

That signaled the end of the meeting. Everyone stood up and filed out of the hut. The leader, his fellow spy and his partner, walked to a ledge where they addressed the people when needed. The temp leaders collected their security teams and began circulating among the people, calling them to the meeting.

Standing on the ledge with the two males at his back, the leader addressed the crowd, the natural acoustics of the cave allowing his voice to carry easily. He briefed them on their plans receiving ragged cheering from many tired and defeated throats. Hope sprang anew and they moved with more energy at the thought of going home at last. Message delivered, the leader and his fellow spy went to get some sleep. All they could do now was wait until the Queen and her army arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 2: The Horror of Time**

**Two months earlier...**

The alarm was shrilling as two warriors who had barely gone to bed were rousted to their feet. Running in just their nightwear, they rushed downstairs to the garage and Jake grabbed the special phone.

"Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"Help...Pastmaster..." screamed a familiar voice then static as the signal was lost.

"Crud! What the hell is he doing here this late at night?" Chance asked, not really that awake yet.

"Let's find out, come on!" Jake barked, slamming the phone on its hook then racing for the hidden ladder into the hangar.

Foregoing the ladder, the pair simply dropped down to the cement landing below then raced off for their lockers. In less than two minutes, they were leaping aboard the Turbokat and launching into the late night skies.

The scene upon arrival was horrifying. Dragons filled the air and the Enforcers were already there engaging them with predictable results. Choppers were dropping like flies and the Pastmaster was no where in sight.

The SWAT Kats didn't get a chance to really study the scene before being set upon by no less than three fire breathing dragons.

"Shit, I hope you got something that will take them out this time, buddy!" T-Bone shouted as he avoided dragon fire but taking hits from their spiked tails.

"I hope so too," Razor muttered as he called up some missiles he'd been fiddling with lately. "Pull straight up, T-Bone, full engines!" He ordered.

Obeying instantly, T-Bone pulled on the yoke hard and punched the button to engage all engines, sending the Turbokat into vertical flight at a high rate of speed.

The maneuver caught the dragons by surprise and ripped them off the jet. Undeterred, they took off after the sleek plane which was exactly what Razor had wanted.

"Missiles away!" He shouted, warning T-Bone. The missiles spread outward as soon as they left the bomb bay and perfectly connected with each of their targets. The combination scrambler/freeze ray caused the dragons to shake and chill at the same time. Razor hoped it would disable them at least but what it did do was cause them to explode instead.

"Bingo! It worked!" He crowed.

"Great work, buddy, but there's more where they came from and they're heading right for us!" his partner shouted, taking evasive action.

The SWAT Kats success had indeed drawn the attention of the other dragons freeing the Enforcers. Feral had barely succeeded in keeping his chopper airborne and, for once, did not begrudge the SWAT Kats entering the fray.

He was worried about why the Pastmaster had swooped in on them with so much fire power (no pun intended) and where was that ugly little gnome anyway? He flew his chopper toward city hall but stopped halfway.

'No way would Ms. Briggs be at work this late. She works late hours but I've never seen her work till well after midnight. So she'd be home. If that creep was thinking of snatching her, he'd have to grab her at her apartment, but how did he know where she lived?' he paused to wonder.

Frowning, he looked around at the battle. Nearly all the dragons were engaging the SWAT Kats. He grimaced when he saw them go into a tailspin suddenly, afraid they'd been taken out but in the next moment, he realized it was just a feint and more of those missiles sprayed out, taking out more of the flying lizards.

Sighing in relief, he felt it safe enough for him to head to Ms. Briggs' place and see if she was alright. As he flew in the direction of her home, he had pulled his cell phone out and called her. Instead of a ring tone, he got a busy signal. 'Say what? Who could she be calling at this hour?'

Giving that up he snapped his phone shut and dropped it into a pocket. Within minutes he was landing on her roof. He climbed out of his still running chopper and hurried to the roof door and down the short stairwell to her floor. Her condo was only one of four on this level and it was beside the fire escape.

Reaching her door, he banged on it but got no response. Sensing something was wrong, he broke open her door and found a mess. Her living space looked like a hurricane had hit it. Obviously, Callie had tried to escape but the Pastmaster simply swirled her belongings until he had her. His entrance and exit was obvious, the balcony door was wide open.

'Damn! He's got her, but I should have seen him when I flew here.' He turned on his heel and raced for his chopper again. Once airborne, he looked around the sky but saw no sign of the Pastmaster. 'He must have flown high so none would see him, but where was he now?'

Worried and confused, he flew as fast as he could back to the battle. The dragons were fewer and there was his quarry, riding on a dragon high above the battle and raising his watch. He stared in horror as the Pastmaster's whole body began to glow besides the watch. 'Okay, that can't be good,' he thought as he flew to join the still battling SWAT Kats and his circling choppers.

The Pastmaster grinned to himself. Instead of trading barbs with the fools, he'd gone in and done what he'd planned. Ms. Briggs' unconscious body lay draped over the dragon's neck in front of him. 'Just one more thing to do,' he snickered to himself.

He muttered a powerful spell under his breath and gradually built the power he needed quickly while his dragons kept his enemies busy. When he'd reached maximum strength, he fired his watch below him.

Everyone shouted in shocked dismay as the watch did something it hadn't before. It's nimbus was widespread so that, not only were the defenders caught in its beam, but so were a good portion of the city below.

In the blink of an eye, their world altered. When they could see again, the scene below them was of a huge grassy plain with a forest surrounding it and milling around in terror were hundreds of people, the buildings had somehow been left behind. A great many of the Katizens were in nightwear having been stolen from their beds. In the distance was a castle. It was going on dusk here unlike the deep night of their departure.

Feral stared around in shocked confusion. 'Where the hell were they?' Shaking himself, he tried to contact his officers but his handheld radio and his chopper comm no longer functioned. There wasn't even a carrier wave.

His few remaining choppers flew close to him, confused and not knowing what to do next. Feral noticed the dragons had stopped their attack and were simply circling them.

Aboard the Turbokat, T-Bone groaned in shocked dismay as he recognized where they were. "Aw crud!"

"How the hell did he do something so powerful?" Razor gasped then screamed, "Look out!" A powerful beam reached out to them.

T-Bone tried to evade it but it struck the jet, instantly making it vanish from around them, leaving them to free fall to the ground. They were shocked but their training quickly took over as they engaged their delta packs, however, now they were sitting ducks if the Pastmaster was to fire at them again or a dragon attacked.

But, to their surprise, their enemy simply watched them fall slowly to the ground, landing not far from the frightened Katizens. T-Bone and Razor didn't even try to escape as they'd seen a ring of soldiers and ugly creatures hemming them all in.

Meanwhile, Feral and his Enforcers had the control of their choppers ripped from them and could only sit and wait as their vehicles were lowered to the ground. Suspecting something like what happened to the Turbokat would happen to him and his officers, Feral immediately leaped from his chopper, his Enforcers copying him. Before the chopper hit the ground though, he hurriedly grabbed whatever weapons were on board or what could be used as a weapon and tucked them into his coat. He hoped his officers had done the same as he watched his vehicles disappear like smoke before his eyes.

Another beam swept the crowd making many cry out in terror but all it did was vaporize any and all vehicles that had arrived with them.

Hovering above them on his dragon, the Pastmaster crowed, his voice booming loudly so all below could hear him, "At last, you are mine. I now have my own slaves to do my bidding and fighting when I go to capture Queen Callista. This time I will succeed." Looking down at them, he grinned maniacally. "You will march to the south, now! If you hesitate or try to run, my dragons, trolls, and soldiers will kill you instantly."

Terrified, the Kats were forced to march across the grassy plain and then through the dense forest, stumbling in the dark, as they made for the castle beyond.

Feral quickly ordered his officers to spread out and help the civilians to insure none were left behind then he and his niece joined the SWAT Kats who were at the head of the group. Faces grim, they discussed their options.

"Well, now we know why he wants us," T-Bone grumbled.

"Yeah, as slaves and us in particular to torment," Razor said darkly.

"I don't like how easily he managed to take us all," Feral rumbled angrily. He glanced over his shoulder and shuddered. "He's taken females and kittens as well as elderly. That's pretty stupid if you're looking to have strong slaves for the war he's planning."

"Not really," Razor said bitterly. "The more helpless among us, guarantees the rest of us will do as we're told to protect them."

Feral's mouth tightened and a brief flash of anguish lit his eyes. The SWAT Kat was right. The bastard knew his enemies well. He'd never felt so helpless before and hated it.

"So how do we get out of here?" he asked no one in particular.

"Are you kidding? We don't know where we are and have nothing but the weapons on us to fight with plus we're outnumbered," whined a familiar voice behind them.

Feral gritted his teeth. He didn't know Steele had been taken with them. Having that coward with them was something he soo did not need right now. Surprisingly, the smaller of the two vigilantes had an answer for Steele.

"We're in the past, the middle ages to be exact."

"How the heck do you know that," Feral demanded.

"Because we've been here before," T-Bone said, flatly. "The Pastmaster shot us into one of those portals on his second visit, remember?" Feral blinked in surprise, he'd forgotten about that.

"The only good news is, we've met Queen Callista. If anyone can get us home, it's she," Razor assured those listening to them.

"Oh sure, and how are we going to contact her when we're prisoners," Felina spoke for the first time.

"Don't know yet. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled for an opportunity." Razor shrugged.

Feral grunted then nodded his head. He hated having to take instruction from the SWAT Kats but they had been here before and he'd be a fool not to take that into account. He sent Felina off to brief the Enforcers that were with them to pay attention everything that happened, guard placement, the layout of the castle, etc. that might help them escape. The sounds of crying kittens and frightened moans of fear, made the defenders wince in sympathy. It was going to be a really difficult escape with so many to care for.

The crowd was forced through the open gates of the huge, forbidding looking castle and quickly segregated into four huge pens set in the courtyard. The Pastmaster's guards apparently had their orders about the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats as they were broken up into each pen, effectively preventing them from talking with each other.

The cries of fear, anger, and kittens crying, irritated the Pastmaster. He held his watch out and simply fired into the center of one of the pens. Some twenty people were instantly vaporized.

"Shut up or more of you will be destroyed. I have enough to do what I need, a few killed here and there makes no difference to me. Your choice," he said callously. Silence greeted him, except for the whimpering of kittens muffled against their parent's chests. "Good! Rest, tomorrow you'll be fed...maybe." Grinning coldly, he made his dragon take him up to a high balcony where he offloaded himself and Ms. Briggs, vanishing inside. The dragon flew off toward the back of the castle somewhere.

Razor was appalled and sickened by what the Pastmaster had done. He never recalled a time when the creature had been this bloodthirsty before but then they didn't know him that well. At this moment, he wished he had something in his arsenal to send that ugly troll to hell but he didn't. He would have to find some other way to put an end to that thing's existence.

His sharp mind had already taken note that none of them had been disarmed, though at the moment, that wasn't of much help as their enemies out numbered them. But it might help them escape. He also noticed all the dragons and trolls were gone and wondered if this was because night was falling. Something to watch for. Sighing, he gathered the few Enforcers penned with him.

"Listen, we need to take a head count and try to calm these people. I know it's hard but we can't have a panic. It would help them stay brave if you tell them to keep their eyes and ears peeled for anything that might help us escape, like how often the guards are changed, where do the dragons and trolls go at night, that sort of thing," he instructed.

Fortunately none of them felt like arguing with the SWAT Kat and his orders were similar to their Commander's anyway so obeying them was no real problem. They immediately split up and circulated among their fellow prisoners.

As Feral made his rounds in the pen he was placed in and took a head count, he found none of his Enforcers were with him. He managed to find a few security people and asked them to help him calm the people and take a head count. He gave the group the same instructions Razor had done. His group spilt up to begin the task which was made easier as everyone had sat down, exhausted from the long trek.

He was filled with fury and anguish at the deaths of so many. If he ever got out of here, he would wring that wizard's neck until it snapped. He'd never been so sick and disgusted by anything before in his life. He looked over at the pen that had suffered the horror and saw T-Bone comforting a tom who was sobbing...probably lost someone, he realized and swallowed his pain. He would get them home, no matter what it took or who he had to work with to get it done, he would get them all home again

T-Bone wanted to scream in fury when those poor people had been vaporized. He'd been staring at one of them, their horror the last thing he saw before they'd vanished. He couldn't unclench his fists as he and a few enforcers circulated the pen to try and soothe and encourage their fellow prisoners but it was difficult when several of them had lost someone significant in that one horrible moment. One had been a mother and kitten, the father so bereft he couldn't stop crying and screaming. T-Bone held the tom for some time, doing what he could while revenge burned in his soul.

Felina could barely see straight, her fury was so great. How dare he just kill people like that? It sickened her. But she had to push that aside as she and her fellow officers, one of them Steele who was still standing shell-shocked by the sudden deaths, did their best to calm and encourage the civilians with them. She promised they would get out of here, even though, she wasn't certain how they'd do it. She shook Steele roughly and got him to begin a head count of those in the pen with them to keep him occupied.

When they finished their tasks, the defenders went to where the four pens faced each other to talk. The distance was great enough, they would have to shout and that they couldn't do so they resorted to hand signals.

The discussion settled the issue about who should lead. The SWAT Kats didn't argue when Feral took command, he was trained for it after all. Feral, however, didn't discount how valuable the SWAT Kats were right now. All animosities were set aside in favor of escaping and returning to their home and it didn't hurt that they also possessed weapons better than any he had at his disposal.

He told the others what they had which made them feel a little better. What else they learned was there were exactly 290 Kats taken prisoner. That was a sobering number to try and help escape and Feral was truly worried about their survival with so many to care for. There was nothing he could about it though so they went on to take inventory of how many skills they had with them and how many fighters, not counting the Enforcers.

To his relief, there were more fighters than he could have hoped for and some very useful skills to help them all survive. What made things a little better was the information that each of his pilots had managed to grab what they could from their choppers. As a result, they had flashlights, extra ammo and weapons, ropes, straps, and more preciously, first aid kits.

There was a group of six mercenaries who had been in Megakat on a job and got caught in this mess. They might be rather vicious but they did have some good skill sets that would be useful (a munitions specialist, a medic, and a sharpshooter). There were thirty security guards, ten firekats and, thankfully, four doctors, eight nurses, two techs, and six caregivers. Add in forty Enforcers plus the SWAT Kats things weren't looking too bad.

Unfortunately, that good news was tempered by there being over twenty elderly, six injured, twenty handicapped individuals and twenty kittens of varying ages.

Feral ordered them to find people in their groups that would be responsible for each of these weak individuals to ensure they weren't left behind when they managed to escape. With no more to be discussed that night, the tired defenders went to complete that last instruction before trying to get some sleep themselves which was going to be hard as it was getting rather cold.

To prevent loss of heat, the defenders made everyone gather close with the weak and disabled at the center and the strongest on the outside with their backs to the wind and cold. Snuggled together in this fashion, they managed to generate enough heat to keep everyone warm and alive through the night.

**A/N: You were right Cody, this chapter stunk so I scraped it. I hope you like this rewrite better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Calico Briggs was groggy and her head hurt. At first, she didn't remember what had happened then everything return with a rush...the Pastmaster breaking into her apartment, her attempts to escape him, and her last view awake of a lamp hurtling towards her head.

Carefully sitting up, she found herself in a round room made of gray stone. That told her one of two things; either the Pastmaster had succeeded in changing her city to the past or she was actually in the past.

Since she wasn't dizzy, she carefully got off the bed. She found herself still wearing her sheer nightgown which was rather too thin for how cold the room was. She looked around.

It was finely furnished, the bed comfortable, a tray of food with a drink sat on a small marble table but she touched none of it. There was a slit window in the wall not far from the door and she walked across the stone floor to peer out.

The sun was just rising and in the courtyard she beheld four huge pens, each filled with Kats. She could just make out some Enforcer uniforms and the colorful and familiar suits of the SWAT Kats. She sighed in relief. Despite their dire circumstances, she was very glad they were here. She hoped one of the Enforcers was Feral. No matter what she might think of him as a person, he was a good fighter and strategist and exactly what they needed if they were ever to get home.

That look outdoors told her something else as well, they weren't home in the future. Her shoulders drooped in dismay. 'How were they ever to get home from here?'

Suddenly the door to her room opened and the one eyed monster stepped in, grinning triumphantly.

"Ahh, I see you are awake. Had a good rest, I trust," he laughed, evilly.

"Why are we here?" she demanded, turning from the window and crossing her arms over her chest, glowering at him.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out when the time is right, Ms. Briggs. In the meantime, enjoy the view and get your rest, you're going to need it," he snickered then left her alone.

'What on earth did he mean,' she wondered. She glanced outside again and saw soldiers setting about feeding the prisoners. When the sleeping groups that had been huddled together for warm rose and separated to accept the food, she realized there were elderly and kittens among them.

"Oh no!" She cried. She knew what noncoms meant...blackmail against the healthy to ensure their continued cooperation. This was a side of the Pastmaster she'd never seen before and it chilled her to the bone. What else might he be capable of? Shaking her head, she drifted over to the food. She really wasn't hungry but realized she should keep her strength up for whatever was to come, so picked up an apple slice and nibbled on it, her thoughts on the ones outside.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As they divvied up the meager food, Razor did a tally of the guards. He looked around the castle ramparts too to see how many were there. As he searched around, his eyes landed on the tower where the Pastmaster had taken Callie and saw her in the window. His heart tightened.

If they managed to escape, she would not be coming with them. Rescuing her was too great a risk and too difficult to accomplish, they had all agreed, . It made him sick at heart to be leaving her behind but he knew, since she was an integral part of the Pastmaster's plan, she wouldn't be harmed...at least at first. He prayed they got to her in time before her usefulness to the sorcerer was at an end.

After two full days of observation, they planned their escape for the third night. The Pastmaster had still not disarmed them giving them a huge advantage. As they'd hoped, the dragons and trolls were locked away at night, only Kat guards were left to watch them. They had also learned the moon would be up tomorrow. With so many invalids and kittens among them, some kind of light was necessary.

It was agreed that each group would stay in the group they were penned with as they sprinted for the woods heading for the a mountain range just on the other side of the forest to the west of them. What Feral and the SWAT Kats were truly hoping for was finding a cave of some kind large enough and hidden enough to hide them all in.

Some of the females had managed to wrangle that valuable piece of information from the guards, finding out that, yes, there were many caves in the mountains and they weren't as far away as they appeared, about five miles to the closest ones known. That was a relief but finding the exact cave for their needs was going to have to be done on the run, not the best way but the only choice they had.

Some had argued that perhaps only a few should escape to find a possible hideaway but Feral and the SWAT Kats nixed that idea.

"The Pastmaster would punish those left behind and more could be killed to force us to return. I won't have that on my conscious. So...no...we all go," Razor said, his face hard and unyielding.

"I agree. All or no one," Feral seconded it. No one argued further about the decision.

To make this all work, Feral had those, among their fighters, that had excellent throwing and marksman skills pick a primary and secondary target which would be their responsibility when the signal to escape was given. Razor and T-Bone had gas grenades which they divvied up to the throwers. The SWAT Kats would be the ones picking off the most distant targets as their weapons could be counted on reaching that far.

Secretly, they had tested their lasers and other weapons hidden by the rest of the prisoners so they could insure all were functioning. Feral had told them their radios no longer worked and Razor was afraid that might have included some of their weapons but, to their relief, it didn't. They could only think the Pastmaster must have thought the same which was why they hadn't been disarmed.

Razor thought it rather an arrogant attitude on their enemy's part but then that's how their enemies were defeated so easily usually and it would be how the ugly troll would go down this time, he promised himself.

"No killing!" Razor admonished them before they broke up to sleep for the night after their final preparations for the escape were completed.

"What? Why?" one of the mercenaries demanded.

"Because this is our past. If you kill one of them, who's to say that isn't your ancestor? You just might not exist when you get back," Razor explained.

Looks of shock and fear flitted over all the defenders faces. "Right, no killing, got it!" Felina agreed quickly, shivering. Everyone else nodded their heads then took off to get some sleep.

The next day dawned with a bit of overcast. Feral frowned up at it, worried. If it got too cloudy or rained, they would have to scrap their plans. He caught his niece's worried eye as she too realized what bad weather meant.

The day dragged on like the first two had. Each day, the defenders made the prisoners walk and exercise to keep fit for their run and insured all ate what food they received and drank plenty of the water even if it was rather brackish tasting.

At dusk, they finished eating and all drank their fill. Tonight was the night. The leaders of each group; Feral, Razor, T-Bone, Felina, went around and made sure all the weak, elderly, and kittens were sitting with the ones who were responsible for carrying them out of here which were the strongest males among them while other fit individuals would form a protective shield around them.

By the time they'd settled down and pretended sleep, everyone was in his or her place for the breakout. The shooters were near the gates, a small band of protectors were at the rear of each group to act as guards and insure none were left behind. Nervous whispers filled the air until their leaders hushed them. They couldn't risk giving the guards a reason to come check on them.

Tension rose the later the night got. The moon rose as the clouds blew off, much to Feral's relief. When it was about two in the morning, the signal was given. Staying silent, which is what the defenders drummed into the prisoner's heads, the shooters fired their weapons quickly and at nearly the same time. When the guards fell unconscious only then did the prisoners rise to their feet. The locks were quickly broken and the gates swung open.

As quietly as such a large group could be, they surged forward out of their pens but staying in their groups, they headed for the huge gate.

A group of mercenaries were tasked with raising the gate just far enough for everyone to duck under. It made more noise than they wished but it didn't bring any new guards so they breathed a sigh of relief and began pouring through the opening.

As planned, each group split off and ran for their lives through and around the village that lay in their path then into the forest. Behind them a hue and cry rose up and the roar of trolls filled the air. This made them run even faster.

Despite the moon, seeing under the heavy canopy of the forest was difficult and many fell as a consequence, slowing them down somewhat.

Unfortunately, because there were so many trying to escape, it was inevitable that the lagers which included the rear defenders, were recaptured and taken none to gently back to their pens. The Pastmaster was livid as he tried to collect as many prisoners as he could, but the darkness and forest made the task impossible. The ring leaders had managed to get away leaving him with only a handful of some twenty healthy specimens left to march back to the castle. The trolls and dragons weren't that good at hunting at night so were forced to turn back. His soldiers searched the forest but couldn't catch up and couldn't use horses in the dark to help them close the gap.

He spent much of the night aboard his flying gargoyle trying to catch more prisoners but his loud roars of fury only gave the runners more impetus to keep going even though it was hard to see their way at times. Close to dawn, the Pastmaster gave up the hunt, the forest was simply too thick and dark to see into and his soldiers just weren't catching up fast enough. He ordered a retreat and returned to the castle, fuming.

Cursing, he realized their weapons must not have been deactivated as he'd thought them to be. The spell he'd used obviously wasn't as good as he hoped. Now he was left with a paltry twenty slaves instead of the some nearly three hundred he'd started with. Well that would soon change. Let those fools try to exist in his world. Serves them right if they die trying to run in an unknown forest with so many weak ones holding them back. By the time he could make time to deal with them only the strong would have survived and that served his purposes just fine.

As soon as he had Queen Callista in his paws, he would combine their lands and magic, making him invincible and well able to find the miscreants and return them to his control. For now, let them run, he had no magic to spare on them right now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

In her tower prison, Callie was awakened by an awful commotion. Going to the window she gasped when she saw all the pens were empty. A furious Pastmaster was riding some kind of monster toward the forest while yelling at his trolls below him.

"Thank God, they got away," she thought, relieved.

As she looked around, she saw all the Pastmaster's guards out cold everywhere. At least, she hoped they were just unconscious. She didn't think the prisoners would kill their captors, the repercussions were frightening if they had.

Silence fell when the Pastmaster and his army disappeared into the night. The thought came to her...can I escape too?

She quickly got dressed in local clothing with a cloak over her blond hair then went to her door. It was locked ...of course. Looking around, she spotted a heavy statue nearby. Hefting it up, she called for help through her door. Nothing happened so she called again, louder this time...still no response.

Groaning with defeat, she went to the window and checked to see if perhaps she could get down that way but she was far too high in the air. Angry and unhappy, she changed her clothes back to her nightwear...she didn't want the Pastmaster to wonder why she was dressed.

Some hours later, a thoroughly furious Pastmaster returned. She heard him yelling to someone. Looking out the window, her heart tightened at the sight of some of her people being brutally shoved into a pen but there were only about twenty or so left and none of them were the weakest ones.

A short while later, the Pastmaster stormed into her room, his single eye glaring at her. "I don't know how they did it, but they are gone into the forest. But don't worry, once I combine my powers with Callista's, I'll find them again and you are the key to doing that. I will not be thwarted," he threatened her then turned and stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

She heaved a sigh of relief. 'So some of them are safe. I do so hope it's the SWAT Kats and Feral. Though I'm not sure how they'll manage to stop the Pastmaster before he succeeds,' she worried.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Not knowing the Pastmaster had ceased his search, Razor's group continued to blindly run through the forest until nearly plunging into a lake that appeared suddenly when the trees ended. They halted in a panting line, staring both ways along the beach, searching for a direction to take. Spying the waterfall at the far end, Razor had a hunch and had everyone follow him in that direction.

When they reached the majestic and very noisy falls, they waited as Razor searched its base for some minutes then vanished suddenly behind the wall of water.

Through the water, the small SWAT Kat had seen what looked like a hollowed area. Once he managed to get behind there, wet and cold from the water, he was overjoyed to find the small cave gave way to a huge cavern. A fast moving river moved through it to join the waterfall. The area was huge and could hold all of them as well as providing them with water.

Relieved, he returned to the anxiously waiting group.

"A huge cavern that will hold all of us is just behind the falls. Come on!" he shouted over the water then lead the way in.

Soon everyone was behind the falls and collapsing onto the soft sand in exhaustion. Leaving them, Razor went back out and headed off to find the other groups and lead them to safety.

As Razor ran through the dark forest searching for his partner's group; Feral and Felina were struggling to keep their own groups moving forward but it was tough going as all the weaker members were reaching the end of their endurance.

Feral's group found their way to the open plains they'd arrived on. He halted them at the forest's edge and let them rest. It was already obvious they weren't being chased so it was safe to stop. Feral and defenders tried to decide whether they should head toward the nearest mountain they could see or rest the night here.

Meanwhile, Felina had reached the foot of a mountain but there seemed to be no caves at this spot and it was simply too dark to search at the moment. Perhaps, since there was no sign of pursuit, they should wait until sunrise to move again?

While Feral and his niece tried to decide what to do next, T-Bone's group had come upon a clearing at the center of the forest. They halted and listened, it was silent except for the panting of the people sprinkled with whimpers of kittens here and there.

"Looks like they've stopped hunting us," a mercenary muttered to the SWAT Kat.

"Yeah, wonder why?" T-Bone mused, tightly, still looking around worriedly. Suddenly, there was a commotion to the left of the group which moved toward him, revealing itself to be his partner.

"Razor! Where's your group?" his friend asked as he could plainly see his partner was alone.

"Safe! I found a hidden cavern behind a waterfall. It's big enough to hold everyone comfortably. Head south and you'll reach a lake with a huge waterfall. I've got to get moving to find the others before they get too far. Later." Razor headed off before his partner could say anything more.

Shaking his head, T-Bone had his defenders spread out and gather the group to head out. With groans of exhaustion, the weary prisoners got to their feet and followed their colorful leader to safety.

Racing on through the night that was waning towards dawn, Razor finally came upon Felina and sent her off before heading for the plains. He was exhausted and his legs felt like rubber by the time he reached Feral's group which had stayed put, thankfully. Practically falling at Feral's feet, Razor gasped out his news.

Feral's heart leaped with relief as he bawled orders to get everyone to their feet. Razor tried to rise to join him but collapsed again as cramps struck his calves.

Without hesitation, Feral reached down and lifted the SWAT Kat into his arms and began a quick march toward the mountains and safety. Razor felt strange being carried this way but was too exhausted to argue. He insured the group headed in the right direction and just as the sun began to rise over the mountain, they finally reached safety.

To prevent anyone from following them, when they reached the edge of the lake, all the leaders had the people walk in the water to hide their footsteps, though the water was very cold, everyone did as ordered while kittens and the very elderly were carried. Feral's group was the last through, splashing their way in the cold water and up the hidden path behind the falls until they reached the sandy ground inside the cavern.

Feral sighed in relief as he set the SWAT Kat on his feet and they both looked around. Everyone had found a spot to drop and rest. No one moved for hours as they tried to recover from their headlong run through unknown territory in the middle of the night.

Later in the morning, despite being very tired, Feral forced himself to get up. He rounded up Felina, the mercenaries, and the SWAT Kats, leaving a squad of Enforcers to guard their people.

"We need to see if we're safe and find out if there's another way out of here," he told them.

"Good idea. Let's go and I hope we find food as well since, by the time everyone is able to wake up, they will be very hungry," Razor reminded him.

"Right, well I'm sure we'll find deer and other prey," Feral grunted, then lead the way out through the falls.

A first look at their surroundings showed no one around. Cautiously, they slipped through the trees and separated to do a recon. More than two hours later, they met back up at the falls, relief on their faces.

"Looks like the Pastmaster did indeed halt the hunt for us, though I'm a little surprised he didn't pick up the hunt this morning. I have a bad feeling he's just allowing us to exhaust ourselves and lose the weakest among us before hunting us down again," Razor said, concern on his face.

"Yeah, that is worrisome but we have a lot of people to take care of so whatever his motives are will have to remain a mystery. I spotted some deer track in the direction I went so let's go catch our dinner," Feral said.

They turned out to be extremely lucky. Three deer, some squirrels, and a brace of rabbits were killed and Felina found berries and an old apple tree. They would have to bring some more people out to collect this. Returning with all they could carry, they left the deer to be dressed by some of the more skilled cooks then took a slightly larger group back out to collect the fruit in their shirts as they had nothing else to carry things in.

While food was being prepared, Feral and the others from the hunting party went off to investigate their hideaway. The cave didn't go too far back and was pretty solid except for a slit in the rock that was just wide enough to allow a person to get through. On the outside it was hidden by brambles.

"This will make a good secret entrance for trips out of the mountain. We need to be sure to limit our need to use the larger, main entrance so as to keep from being discovered," Feral said, thoughtfully.

"We'll have to limit it to dawn and night time for certain," one of the mercenaries grunted. "I saw tracks that indicated that lake is a frequent watering hole hear abouts."

"Wonderful. Well, glad you noted that or we might have been discovered when we went to hunt next," Feral growled.

"Glad the cave wasn't barren. There's plenty of wood for fires and soft sand for sleeping though we'll have to find something to cover ourselves with. No telling how long we'll be here," T-Bone observed.

"Well, I have a suggestion to solve that," another mercenary spoke up. "I'm a survivalist by training. I saw plenty of tough grasses around the lake that will make excellent building material and grass mats for beds. We could have a mini village of huts inside here in very little time. The good thing is having fresh water, wood for fires which normally would give us away but the ceiling of the cave is very high up allowing the smoke to dissipate easily as long as the wood is dry and the roar of the waterfall to hide any noises we make. All in all a really good hiding spot."

"Then I'll leave you in charge of getting shelters built and teaching everyone on how to make a proper fire. Take all the able bodied people you need to get it done as fast as possible. Also plan on building a mini hospital and food prep/serving area," Feral told him, pleased they had someone skilled at this kind of work.

"We need to meet later to divvy out responsibilities. Builders, cooks, medics, hunters, guards, etc." Feral listed off.

"Yeah, good idea but right now, I could use some food and sleep," T-Bone grumbled, his stomach rumbling loudly.

Feral actually smiled a little at that then sighed. "Unfortunately, SWAT Kat, we need to take a new head count first."

T-Bone groaned but nodded. He was afraid what that count might show them, he didn't think they got off that lucky not losing some people. The group headed back to the camp being set up by the river.

As he'd been afraid of, they'd learned twenty of their number had been recaptured. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do about that at the moment. People were rousing to the smells of food cooking, kittens were crying, and some were coming over to them to ask questions.

Smothering a yawn, Feral found a high rock to stand on and called everyone's attention to him.

"We're safe here for now. We have an expert in survival skills and he's going to need everyone whose healthy and able, to help collect grasses and build shelters. We only need large huts that can house several at a time. At least twenty singles per hut, one for females, one for males; four family groups per hut; elderly and disabled without family, will be in a hospital hut. A food center will be set up as well. We need a variety of skilled people to do what's needed to help us survive. If you're a cook, have building skills, can butcher deer, are a hunter, experienced with what plants are edible, are a medic, and can take care of kittens, we need you. Everyone else, volunteer wherever anyone needs assistance. We'll survive if we help each other. One further note, no one is to go outside the waterfall. The village apparently uses it. Keep noises down and no burning anything but very dry wood for your fires. Do this and we'll all stay safe. That's enough for now." Feral climbed down the rock and went to get something to eat and find a secluded spot to get some much needed rest.

Everyone wandered off feeling a little more secure and relieved that their leaders were doing the best they could to see to their needs.

Over the next few days, only survival was on everyone's mind. By the end of the week and with the help of their skilled members, they finished building shelters for them all. The cavern looked odd with its many grass huts, resembling mushrooms growing from the rocky floor.

By mutual consent, Feral, the SWAT Kats, Steele, and four squadron leaders shared one hut. Felina shared a hut nearby with the single females and the rest of the enforcers, security forces, and volunteer fighters, shared four fairly large huts.

The next things on their agenda was to rescue the ones who had been recaptured and Ms. Briggs. To do that, they had to find Queen Callista and enlist her aid.


	4. Chapter 4

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 4: Collecting Information**

After another long day taking care of the people and hunting, evening had fallen on the ninth day of their time in the past. The defenders gathered at a huge bonfire near the waterfall entrance and had a powwow.

"We need to go get those poor bastards that got caught," one of the security guys said, scowling.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" another asked, snorting. "We don't have anything that will beat back an army that size let alone those troll things."

"We can't just leave them there!" the same security Kat exclaimed hotly.

"All of you just calm down," Feral barked then turned to Razor. "You said something about finding this Queen Callista..."

"She's the key to getting us home and should be able to help us retrieve the others. She is also stronger than him, which is why that ugly creep has sought more magical help to take her out."

"Are you sure this Queen will be willing to help us? I know we have good information for her and weapons that could tip the balance in the battle, but what I've seen of this ancient time no one trusts anyone least of all leaders. Who says she won't just throw us out or put us in the dungeon and try to do this on her own, if she believes what we tell her, that is?" Feral asked.

"Normally, I'd agree with you, Commander, but fortunately, my partner and I know her fairly well. She's a good leader who happens to care for her people enough to risk her life for them. So, yea, she will listen to us. The only catch is how long it will take to convince her to trust us," the slim tom said soberly.

"Hey, no way would she forget us, most especially you, Jake," his friend scoffed, a smirk on his face.

"That would be true T-Bone if we've arrived after the time we were here last. That's what we have to discover," Razor told him patiently.

"Crud! I forgot about that. So if it's before she wouldn't know what we're capable of," the tabby groaned.

"It just means we have to convince her all over again, buddy but that won't be too hard since she has no love for the Pastmaster, so when she learns he's our enemy too, she'll be glad to accept our help. What will tip the balance for us will be the intel we have for her about how her enemy is planning to attack her again soon, though we have no idea when that might be," Razor said soberly.

"Hmm, alright it sounds like a good plan if everything comes together like you hope. At least our chances should be better than they are now. So we need to see this Queen. Do you know in which direction her kingdom lies?" Feral asked, feeling a little better about their chances now.

"No. We didn't get time to see much of the land that first time and don't have a clue. However, we should be able to find that out from the villagers," Razor said, unhappily.

"I'll go to the market in the morning, Uncle. You know females are not paid attention to at all. I should be able to get the information fairly quickly." Felina volunteered.

"Good idea, Felina," T-Bone said giving her a warm smile she returned.

"Just be careful. They might be too afraid to speak to anyone about the Queen. Remember, she's the enemy of their lord," Feral added, concerned for her welfare.

"Understood, Uncle."

"Since the market opens early, we'd still have the rest of the day to travel there provided it isn't too far away. If it is we'll have to pack provisions," Feral decided, already thinking about what they needed to take with them.

"Okay, I'm off to bed then, see you all in the morning," Felina said, jumping to her feet and walking toward her hut.

Though everyone bid her a good night, none followed her example. They spent another hour or so discussing what the others needed to do to keep the people safe and occupied while their leader was away and what to do if the team failed to return.

"Morgan, you'll share leadership with Steele," Feral decreed. Neither was happy about that but the mercenary leader named Morgan had a more serious concern.

"How do we control such a large group and if you guys fail or don't even come back, how can we survive if we're forced to live here for the rest of our lives?"

"You're already doing it. As for if we fail, unfortunately, it will be up to you guys to figure out whether you want to remain in hiding here or integrate into society. If you decide on the later, I suggest you chose somewhere far from here if at all possible," Feral suggested.

Razor knew that wasn't going to happen. If the Pastmaster won, the creep would find his lost prisoners with his newly enhanced magic and they would all end up being his slaves. It made him sick to think of that happening. He said nothing of that aloud. No point in panicking them as there wasn't anything they could do to prevent it anyway.

"None of these people will be willing to listen to us after enough time has passed. A few might be smart enough to realize this is the safest place but others will just go crazy and bolt. That would endanger all of us," the mercenary leader continued, face grim. What he didn't say was if that happened he'd be shooting people to gain control but that would get him in a power struggle with the Enforcers. The future looked bleak to him at the moment.

Steele didn't like any of it and bluntly said what his co-leader didn't. "It could be a bloodbath with him shooting people and us trying to stop him and the ones going nuts!"

"Yes, unfortunately it could degenerate down to that. I can only say, we will do everything we can to bring help and win our way home. You must cling to that...remind the people as often as you must to hold on and not give up. That's all the advice I can offer you," Feral said, grimly, spreading his paw to show he was helpless to offer anything better.

"Some advice..." Morgan grumbled. Feral said nothing. He knew well what the tom would have to endure. He just hoped the mercenary had the strength of will to hold it all together until they got back.

With nothing else to be said about the matter that could make it any more palatable to everyone, they broke up and went to bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The sun was just rising over their mountain sanctuary when Felina rose and dressed in native attire they'd stolen from a female cleaning clothes by the waterfall. It was a little snug but hid what it was supposed to. Adding a cloak with a hood and a basket of trade goods on her arm, she was ready for her mission.

She wasn't surprised to see her uncle and the SWAT Kats waiting for her near the back exit they used for these missions. Without a word, the group filed out and strode at a quick pace down into the forest.

The sun had burned off the morning mist by the time they'd arrived where the woods ended and the village fields began. Strewn about the land were homes made of straw and mud with fields of crops around them. The area grew wheat, flax, cotton, barley, rye, and potatoes and supplemented their diet with mushrooms, cress, various herbs, and game from the forest.

Normally, the best grain and all meat and vegetables were given over to their lord leaving them with very little to stay alive on, however, this community ate well due to the fact the Pastmaster was dead so had no need of food. So they ate better, had access to clean water and fresh fish, and had what they needed to build furniture, clothing, and homes.

Overall, this meant, the homes were bigger and more strongly made and the market had more plentiful wares. One could almost thing they were lucky if it weren't for the constant state of fear they lived under from the Pastmaster's sorcery.

Just being evil was bad enough but the Pastmaster made it worse by forcing all the healthy males to be a part of his army and fight his battles for him, never paying or feeding them for their service. And since no one was willing to come near a place with an evil sorcerer, no outside trading existed, which meant no news reached them from other places and adding to their woes, they had no new influx of people so were forced to breed with each other.

It was a very stupid mindset on the part of the Pastmaster as the in breeding made for weak and sickly people who died early in life. As it was, his current level of population was barely two thousand souls and shrinking fast, probably why he felt he needed to import more people. He could have taken them from this realm but he had wanted revenge which was why he'd taken the Kats of the future instead.

So despite their apparent affluence, the people wore drab clothing and kept their heads down at all times so as not to come under the notice of the Pastmaster or his elite guard and the other horrible creatures like trolls, gargoyles, and dragons. Their lives were an unhappy nightmare and the sorcerer's guards only made things worse.

Since they weren't paid, the elite force, made up of bullies and mercenaries, would take what they wanted and needed from the people themselves and none could fight back or end up in the dungeon. The Pastmaster didn't hold court to listen to grievances or conduct any form of governing. He just didn't care so the people were forced to deal with their own problems the best they could and pray they never came under his evil eye.

Feral, the SWAT Kats and Felina halted behind a huge bramble hedge that bordered the market space outside the castle walls. Unlike most places with a castle, the Pastmaster didn't allow anyone within its walls but his soldiers and slaves. This left his people at the mercy of any disaster, natural or katmade.

That was the only good thing about having a sorcerer for a lord. No one dared to encroach on his lands. So all the normal village businesses could live and work in some safety outside the walls of the castle. If this hadn't been so, the group hiding in the brambles would never have been able to complete this mission.

They peered around the hedge for some minutes, studying the situation before allowing Felina to enter the village. The usual noises of people talking, barking dogs, squawking geese, clucking chickens, the whiny of a horse and clang of the blacksmith's hammer filled the air. The village boasted a fabric maker, blacksmith, tavern, baker, candle maker, basket weaver and various other goods and services. All were briskly busy at this hour of the morning.

But what was in their favor was the lack of soldiers about. They could see the wall of the castle was guarded but the huge gate was closed. No danger from that quarter at the moment.

"Looks good! We'll wait here for you," Feral murmured.

Felina nodded, adjusted her hood, then went along the hedge until she could come out behind one of the huts then walk around it to the front and join the small parade of people heading to market.

For the next hour, Felina strolled about trying to coax information out of the women. But, as her uncle had feared, no one was willing to speak about Queen Callista and gave her an fearful or hostile stares for her daring to ask. At least it wasn't because of her speech pattern.

On the trip to the village she'd plied T-Bone and Razor on everything they could remember about the Queen's home, how the people spoke to each other, worked and lived, and dealt with the aristocracy. She filled in their inputs with what she'd observed for herself during the short time they'd been here. Except for an occasional odd look, she apparently didn't make too many language mistakes.

One thing she did manage to learn was the condition of the Pastmaster's newest acquisitions. People muttered about these new strangers that their lord was using as slaves about the castle. Many wondered who they were for their manner of speech was strange as were their clothing. Others clucked sympathetically for the harsh treatment the poor souls were receiving and wondered what they'd done to merit such.

At least none had been killed despite their treatment, Felina thought with relief. However, there was one person conspicuously missing from the gossip. Apparently, the Pastmaster kept Ms. Briggs under lock and key all the time so no one ever saw her. Thankfully, since she was a vital part of his evil plan, Felina knew he wouldn't harm her.

By now she'd circulated the entire market, trading the fish and partridge they'd caught on the way to the market for cheese and bread for the trip back but not finding out what they needed to know. She decided to make another circuit, planning to trade her berries and herbs for some baskets when she came across an old Kat sitting outside the blacksmith hut sunning himself.

Hoping for a break, she approached the elderly Kat. "Good sir, could thee tell me if thee has heard of a place called Megalith Castle?"

The old Kat blinked open nearly blind eyes from cataracts and tilted his head at the sound of her voice. "Eh? What castle?" He asked in a querulous and shaky voice, many of his teeth were missing and those still left were rotten.

Felina had to consciously keep her face smooth and not grimace from the tom's bad breath. "I asked if thee knew about a place called Megalith."

"Ah..." the old kat nodded his head but said nothing else.

Felina sighed and was about to walk away when the tom said, "aye, know of it I do. Such a wonderful place...a great Queen doth live there."

Her heart jumping for joy, she carefully asked, "So I have heard. Do you know how far away it is and how to get there?"

The old tom rocked himself and smiled, apparently lost in his memories. "Such a beautiful place it tis...but so far from here..." then sadness suffused his face. "...too far...not strong enough for the journey..." he sighed.

"How far away?" Felina pressed.

Frowning, the old tom squinted at her though she was certain he really couldn't see her with those eyes. "Tis many leagues north of here, mistress...no fit trip for you. Think no more on it and satisfy thyself with your lot here," he counseled.

"I'm sorry, good sir, but it is truly important that I know how far it is."

Sighing, the old tom stared blindly at her for a long moment then shrugged his shoulders. "I know not why such a thing be so important lass, but if my old head remembers rightly tis some eight leagues north."

"Thank you, good sir. Good day to you," Felina said politely beginning to leave.

The old tom just nodded and returned his attention to his sun bathing, closing his eyes again.

Sighing in relief, Felina moved away and headed for the basket weaver. Trading the last of her wares for four baskets, she briskly headed away from the market area for a line of trees not far from the bramble hedge. She kept her eyes down and her hood over her face as she noticed some young males eyeing her far too intently as they lounged against the wall of the tavern.

The SWAT Kats and Feral had opted for climbing up a nearby old oak tree so they wouldn't be spotted by anyone going about their business. They could see Felina very clearly through the foliage but sitting in a tree for long periods wasn't very pleasant.

"Finally, she's leaving," T-Bone muttered softly, preparing to climb down. His butt was sore and he was getting hungry.

"Hope she was lucky," his partnered muttered then noticed trouble. "Uh oh...some local punks have taken a shine to Felina."

Feral said nothing as he waited and watched narrowly as his niece walked unhurriedly toward them but he could easily see she was tense. She knew she was being followed. The three males were walked casually but there was no mistaking their target. They didn't close the gap obviously thinking they could easily catch her on the other side of the hedge and not be interfered with by this she-kat's relatives.

He snorted mentally. Didn't matter what time period it was, there was always punks who thought females were theirs to use. Well the ones following Felina were going to learn a hard lesson that not all females were helpless. He heard branches moving and saw T-Bone was making a move to climb down. He hissed at the tabby.

"Stay put!"

"But..."

"She can handle them and it will teach them a lesson. At least spare some other female their depredations." He cut off the tom's objection.

T-Bone eyed him a moment then subsided and watched below him.

Felina had now reached their hiding places and moved to step behind the bramble hedge. She only went a few feet more when the males moved in.

"Why the hurry pretty one..." One male said, showing off rotten teeth as he smiled wolfishly.

"Aye, we only want a bit of your time," another said, smirking. The third male said nothing but moved to prevent Felina from walking further.

Huffing a bit, Felina dropped her baskets. Thinking she was going to be cooperative, the males closed in and that's when they learned this female could whip their asses.

Without hesitation Felina sent a quick rabbit punch to the nose of the male in front of her, turned and slammed an elbow into the male to her right, catching him in the throat. The third male to her left was shocked then furious at her actions and grabbed her by the waist. Mistake! Felina stepped on his instep hard and when he howled and stepped back, letting her go, she spun around and kicked him in the chest sending him slamming into a tree. The one she'd broken his nose came at her again. She grabbed one of his reaching paws and hurled him up and over her shoulder to take out the other male she'd elbowed. All three males lay groaning on the ground.

Smiling, the three watchers in the trees climbed down to join her. She picked up her baskets and they hurried down the path away from the punks and into the forest, disappearing from view.

No one spoke a word as they went to a run and didn't stop until they reached a small clearing near a stream, deep in the forest. Only then did they stop to eat, drink, rest and hear what Felina had learned.

Keeping her voice low, Felina reported what she learned while cutting up bread and cheese with a pocket knife.

"At least they're still alive," Razor said unhappily, saying aloud what she'd thought when she'd heard about the prisoners.

"Hopefully we can get them out of there before they end up dead," the tabby grunted, finishing off his cheese and bread.

"Now we know how far away she is and where, but does anyone know how far a league is?" Feral asked, hoping they didn't have to get a translation of that from anyone local.

Razor frowned in thought. T-Bone could only shrug. "Haven't a clue. Guess we're going to have to ask."

"No, I just needed to figure it out. She's about twenty-four miles away," Razor interrupted.

Feral looked surprised that the tom knew that then frowned in dismay. "That's a fair distance and not one we'll make in anything under four days, I think."

"That's about right. So a trip with provisions it is. Let's get back. The sooner we get provisioned the sooner we can leave," Razor said firmly.

Not finding anything to argue or disagree about the smaller tom's statement, Feral, Felina and T-Bone rose to their feet, paused to get some water then set off at a brisk run, each taking a basket from Felina so she wouldn't be to burdened.

Arriving back at their temporary home in half the time, the four briefed the two leaders about what they learned as they hurriedly gathered provisions. The two frowned unhappily at learning how long the trip would take.

"This is the dark ages. Travel is weeks or months...not hours or days. Then there is the time spent in speaking with the Queen. If she comes back with us, that could be another few weeks or more for her to gather her forces or even longer if they are engaged elsewhere. It just takes longer to do anything here, especially as we have no access to horses to make it faster," Razor reminded them.

"We might be lucky and have horses on the return trip," T-Bone said as he finished his packing.

They each made backpacks with blankets and stuffed them with food and a change of clothing. Each carried their modern weapons and some medieval choices, like bows and arrows, knives, and a couple of swords from the many they'd managed to grab from their former guards. The medic took a first aid kit and anything else he could cobble together that might be needed for medical emergencies.

Finished with his own packing and pulling the blanket to his back, Feral faced the anxious group of defenders that now stood behind the co-leaders.

"Look, I know it will be very hard to keep everyone fed and safe but you've done pretty well so far just continue that way. To help keep people from causing trouble or raising complaints, keep them occupied collecting food, preparing it, taking care of the elderly and kittens, making clothing, etc. What ever you can think of to keep these people from noticing the time passing. If they start to make disgruntled noises, remind them there's no where to go and fighting among themselves will only get everyone caught or killed. Alright?"

Neither Steele nor Morgan found his suggestions very helpful. Feral knew it would be Morgan who would have the backbone to do what was necessary to keep the peace but it would be Steele, surprisingly, who would keep Morgan from becoming to callous in his handling of his fellow trapped Kats. Fortunately, the Enforcers outnumbered the mercenaries or things could take an ugly turn.

Feral just hoped they wouldn't be returning to a war zone. That could too easily occur with so many personalities around. Sighing mentally, he realized there was nothing else he could do so turned to leave. The Enforcers, Felina, and the SWAT Kats followed him out of the mountain. They slipped out one by one into the late afternoon sun and were soon marching briskly due north.


	5. Chapter 5

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 5: Traveling to Megalith Castle**

That first night, they camped out in the trees as they weren't that familiar with all the animals that roamed these woods. It turned out to have been an excellent decision as late that night a pack of wolves found their scent and spent a good thirty minutes howling below their trees before T-Bone finally got annoyed by their howling and fearful someone might investigate the noise, sent a small plain missile to explode harmlessly near the pack sending them scampering away in terror not to been seen again that night.

Though finally quiet, it was still an uncomfortable night as trees didn't make good beds. Morning arrived, cold and foggy, as they climbed down and ate a sketchy breakfast before taking off at a brisk pace once more. In this fashion, they made their way north.

At a small village along the way, they ran into their first bit of bad luck. After taking on some supplies, trading game they'd caught, the group headed across a meadow and through yet another forest when a group of brigands waylaid them.

"Look out!" An enforcer on their left flank yelled when he was knocked off his feet by a big man in dirty peasant dress carrying a huge bow.

Others of the band just like him, charged the team with knives, staves, swords, and fists.

The Kat's of the future quickly formed a circle with their backs to each other and didn't hesitate to use their more modern weapons to defeat the thugs more quickly but they had to take care not to use all their precious ammo, having no way to make more. The attackers were some fifteen strong and very determined so unfortunately weren't scared off by their modern weapons as easily as they'd hoped.

Though they managed to wound, not kill their opponents, the brigands weren't so hampered, succeeding in seriously injuring three of the Enforcers as well as deliver many minor wounds on everyone else. When the group finally drove their attackers off, the medic desperately wanted to treat the more seriously hurt members but Feral nixed that, opting for finding somewhere safe first.

So the injured were carried hurriedly along for more than an hour until they found shelter in a small glen hidden by a huge rock pile with only one small entrance leading into it. Reasonably safe now, they could tend their hurts and rest. A small stream was inside their sanctuary which was a blessing. So Felina, T-Bone, and two Enforcers brought water back for the medic then went hunting for dinner.

"How's it look, Ferguson," Feral asked the medic, worriedly, crouching beside him as the tom treated one of the three Enforcers laying on the grass, covered by the cloaks of their fellows to keep them warm.

Shaking his head and looking really tired, Medic Ferguson said, "I'm sorry, sir, but Oren, Berg, and Cougland will need at least four days to heal enough to be able to continue the trip."

Feral rubbed his neck and shook his head. "Not good but obviously we don't have a choice." He stood up and turned away to let the medic do his thing and went to the group sitting around a small campfire they'd set up as dusk began to fall. Thank God it was summer so staying warm after dark wouldn't be a problem.

They looked up as he came over and joined them, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"We're not going anywhere for a few days," he announced, unhappily, accepting the water and food Felina handed him.

"Great! Well, we might as well use it to rest and build our strength," T-Bone grumbled. "Wish we knew how much further we've got to go. It's been five days already and no sign of a castle."

"We knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park here guys. It is the dark ages after all," Razor reminded them, eating the deer stew they'd made.

"I know, but I was kinda hoping we only had animals to deal with. You know...the four footed ones not the two legged idiots." His partner grumbled as he ate his stew hungrily.

"Unfortunately, the two legged kind seemed to outnumber the poor peaceful animals," Felina snorted, annoyed at their delay and smarting from a cut on her face, one arm and leg.

"Hey, it could be worse...it could be raining you know," Razor said trying to be upbeat.

"Shut up! You want to jinx us," Major Donar growled. Razor pursed his lips and made a raspberry sound of derision at the tom.

Donar scowled at him but Razor ignored the officer and directed his next statement to Feral. "Since we're stuck here for several days, I suggest T-Bone and I go on reconnaissance and see if we can find signs of how close we are to Megalith. We might get lucky and run into someone we can ask."

"Oh really, how do you intend to do that wearing those clothes and masks?" Major Donar derisively demanded.

Before T-Bone could open his mouth to retort hotly that their cloaks would be enough to hide them, Feral interrupted.

"He has a point. You've been lucky so far only because you haven't interacted closely with anyone that matters. Those thugs were only moderately surprised by your appearance but they don't count."

"Alright, we'll ditch our masks when we're out there but not to you guys. And they stay on when we meet the Queen," Razor agreed, reluctantly, realizing Feral was right.

Feral rolled his eyes but had to agree that was a viable idea and they did need to know if they were going in the right direction. It was certainly better than wasting more time.

"Fine. Tomorrow..." Feral began to say when Major Donar cut in angrily.

"Sir, why them? Why not two Enforcers? You can't trust a pair of vigilantes no matter how much they've been helping us. Whose to say they won't just go off on their own!"

Furious, T-Bone lunged to his feet but his partner blocked him. "Stand down, buddy," Razor warned softly, forcing his partner to sit down again.

"Back off Donor. They go because they have the armaments to handle most anything they encounter, they've worked as a team for years which is of benefit when doing this kind of sneaking around and I trust them," he said flatly, brooking no more dissension then turned to the vigilantes. "As I was saying, you'll go out tomorrow but don't go further than a day's travel before returning. We do need you when we meet the Queen, you know."

T-Bone grinned broadly at Feral's admission, his good humor restored. "Aww, now that's something I've been waiting to hear from your mouth for a very loooong time."

"Stuff it, hot shot!" Feral growled without heat. "It's time to get some sleep. You and your partner can take first watch, Donar and Jepson second watch and Felina and I will take dawn." Having given his orders, Feral rolled to his side and curled up, making it plain he meant now. Some grumbling was heard among the Enforcers but they quickly followed their leader's instructions, curling up on the ground, trying to find sleep.

T-Bone stood up and stretched, his partner doing the same then they went outside their camp relieving the present guards. For the next few hours, they kept watch, listening for trouble. At one point, they even climbed to the top of the rockpile where they could better see if any danger approached their hideaway. They were relieved a few hours later and sought sleep to refresh them for the trip to come.

The next morning, the pair ate a sketchy breakfast and said farewell to Feral and Felina who were going off shift to get some sleep. They set off in the direction they'd been traveling at a paced run. For most of the morning, the two encountered no one. They startled a herd of deer into running and avoided a mother bear and her cub as lunch time rolled around but encountered no people.

"I'd hoped we'd find someone about by now," T-Bone groaned, as they took a brief rest to eat some trail rations and drink water while staring around, watchfully.

"Yea, though the scenery is beautiful, I really wished we knew if we were even going in the right direction," Razor said sourly, finishing his snack and rising to his feet.

"I'm with you on that. I'd hate to think we'd gone miles in the wrong direction the whole time. That would suck."

"Bite your tongue."

His partner snorted in amusement. "Let's take a quick nap in those trees before setting off again."

"I can keep going for hours, you know that."

"But I can't, so a rest now means I'll be able to keep up with you without stopping again before we reach the halfway point and I don't want to push so hard that I end up too tired to return so resting now makes more sense because we won't need as long to recharge," the tabby said reasonably

"Uh...actually that made sense, strange as that may be coming from you," Razor snorted, heading for the trees. T-Bone swung at him for the comment but Razor ducked and smirked. Shaking his head, the tabby chose a good sized tree and began to climb. Razor followed behind him then passed him as his lighter weight allowed him to navigate through the tree limbs much easier than his bulkier partner.

After resting for an hour, they were soon on their way again. Reaching a distance that Razor judged would take them to dark to return to camp, they turned about, still not having seen anyone they could speak with nor catching sight of a castle. Disheartened, they were halfway back to camp as the sun began to fall when they finally got lucky.

Razor stopped in his tracks. "T-Bone!" he hissed. His partner froze in mid step, turning his head to stare at his friend questioningly. The smaller tom had his head tilted to the left and was listening hard. T-Bone tried to hear what had attracted his partner's attention.

Over the quiet noises of the forest, they heard the distant sound of a horse and wagon and over that, voices speaking softly. Quickly they headed for the sounds until they managed to spot the group of travelers through the trees without showing themselves. Following the wagon, the pair stayed out of sight until they could find a good opportunity to 'drop in' on the group to speak with them. At first it seemed the travelers intended to continue on through the growing dusk but, to hidden pair's relief, the small band had only been heading for a tiny clearing in the forest where the driver drew the horse to a halt.

Waiting for them to dismount the wagon first, the two watchers noted it was a small family made up of two females and four males. Only two of the males were old enough to be considered adults. They all seemed nervous and weren't very well armed. By their conversation, it seemed they were heading to somewhere they hoped to make a new start but were afraid of being set upon by the bands of thieves they'd heard were in these woods.

Fortunately for them, T-Bone and Razor's group had already rousted the bandits so the family was fairly safe but it also meant they would spook easily if the pair didn't pretend to be harmless. Neither was looking to be perforated by arrows or end up harming one of the family in a fight.

To make their task easier, they removed their masks and shoved their hoods back plus hid their glovatrixes in their pants under the cloaks. Now they looked like simple travelers. Choosing to come from the opposite side of the clearing from where the group was setting up camp and as much in the open they could, they demonstrated they were alone. They did everything they could to appear harmless and safe.

They came within sight of the group then halted before hailing them. "Greetings. We mean you no harm and seek only guidance if you can give it?" Razor called out in a pleasant voice. It was thought he should be the speaker as he had less trouble talking the way they did.

The males had their bows up with arrows notched in seconds while the females quickly hid behind the wagon. They didn't relax even as T-Bone and Razor walked a bit closer and stopped again, holding their palms outward from their bodies to demonstrate they were unarmed.

The eldest of the group eyed them nervously as he returned their call, "Greetings. What guidance seek you?"

"We are a small regimen of soldiers, ten souls on foot, who arrived here from a different country seeking assistance from your Queen Callista. It seems the directions we were given to her castle were inaccurate. Please, we pray thee, do you know the way to Megalith?" Razor asked humbly.

The males remained steadfast for moments longer before the eldest signaled them to relax by lowering his own bow. They did so but stood tense and ready if this turned out to be a trick, eyes studying the woods around them while their leader spoke to the strangers.

"Fortune smiles upon thee, sirs. My family is heading for a new life within the walls of Megalith City," the elder admitted, cautiously.

"Truly? We are indeed fortunate then. If you could but direct us, good sir?"

"I would be happy too but might I ask a favor in return," the male asked hesitantly.

"Uh..." Razor glanced over at T-Bone worriedly. "If we're able to oblige sir."

"It isn't much, truly. We have heard of brigands roaming these woods. We could sore use such strong toms as you to guard us in exchange for being guided to Megalith."

"Oh...uh...could you excuse us a moment to speak in private?"

"Of course, sirs," the male said, graciously though a worried look flashed in his eyes as to why these two were hesitating. Perhaps their leader wouldn't be pleased to follow simple peasants. That wouldn't be too surprising.

Pulling his partner away, Razor walked them a short distance back the way they'd come before halting.

"So what do we do? I don't want to leave them to be attacked by those bastards that hit us but we can't take them back to our camp because they've seen who we are," T-Bone hissed, softly.

Razor thought deeply a moment. "We can't in good conscious leave them here. All we have to do is put our masks back on just before we reach our camp. Because we're soldiers and they are but simple peasants, we can simply say we wear masks and took them off to make friends but must put them back on before we rejoin our company. No other explanation is necessary as they don't dare ask questions of those that outrank them. Don't look like that! I know it sounds nasty but it's the only way we can do this and retain our identities. They won't tell the rest who we are because they won't know who we really are."

"That's stinks, but I agree it's the only thing we can do. Let's do this." T-Bone turned and walked back to the nervously waiting family, Razor on his heels.

"We thank you for your assistance and wish to return the favor. If you will follow us, we can take you to a safer resting place a couple of miles back that way. If we leave now, we can arrive before it gets any darker. Tomorrow, if our injured is able to, we'd like to transport them aboard your wagon and go as a group to Megalith," Razor suggested, carefully. "However, if you do not trust us, we certainly understand if you refuse. No hard feelings if that is your choice. But we do still need the location of Megalith City. How say you?"

The older males eyes narrowed suspiciously and whispered angrily with the elder for several minutes. The elder seemed torn on whether to accept or refuse. His eyes flicked to the older female, questioningly. She looked away from him to the strangers, staring at them with piercing intensity that made T-Bone feel a bit uneasy then turned her attention back to the male and nodded.

That seemed good enough for the leader. He bowed and said, "good sirs, we thank you and accept your offer of safer shelter and guarding us on our travels to Megalith City. My name is Justin and this is my family. May we know who you are?

"I'm sorry no, we are special warriors who are normally masked but removed them so as to not frighten you. However, we must put them back on as our culture decrees. We thank you for accepting our offer and suggest we leave quickly." Razor finished then pulled his mask out and pulled it on. Surprised but hiding it, T-Bone did the same.

The group blinked at the pair in surprise but said nothing, accepting the explanation without question and quickly prepared to leave again. The younger kits stared at the strangers with a little fear and curiosity at their now masked faces as they climbed back aboard their wagon.

Justin gestured politely for the strangers to come aboard as well. Sighing in relief, the pair accepted and for the first time since they'd started this trek, the two tired warriors were able to ride and rest their feet as they guided the family back to their encampment. No one said anything on the hour long trek.

As soon as they arrived close enough to see the hidden glen, a voice gruffly called out, "Halt! Who goes there?" Out of the growing dusk, a huge tom stepped out of hiding and stared at them, a torch held in his paw to cast a light on the visitors.

"It's us, Commander," Razor called back then he and T-Bone jumped down from the wagon and approached Feral. Razor quickly brought him up to date on what had happened and why they'd brought the family there.

Frowning, Feral looked past them to the nervously waiting family then nodded. Grudgingly, he agreed they had made a good decision bringing the family here. The small group would be safe from danger, they knew where Megalith was, and their wagon could help transport their injured members. A win-win situation for their mission.

"It'll be awkward ensuring no one gives away where we're from but we'll manage. Good job. This is better than we could have hoped for. Did you find out how far we are?"

"No, not yet. Thought it best to wait until we proved we were the good guys. They are kinda of nervous you know," T-Bone admitted.

"Good idea. Alright, guess I should make their acquaintance. Get a name?"

"The leader's the elder, his name is Justin," Razor said helpfully as the three of them walked to the wagon.

"Greetings. I'm the leader of this troop. Welcome to our camp and thank you for the offer of assistance. Please join us. There's room for all of you and the horse. The wagon will have to be left just over there but will be guarded so it won't be taken."

Relief shone on Justin's face that his decision had been a good one. "You are most gracious, lord. I and my family thank you for your kindness. We are beholden to you. Would you share a meal with us, it isn't much but it is warm and filling?"

Feral smiled a little in return. "Thank you, no. We have just eaten but you are welcome to the venison we killed early today to add to your meal," he offered, kindly.

The older female sighed with joy. Nodding shyly to the powerful tom, she felt relief that her family would be safe and well fed. It was very rare to find such kindness in a someone of this tom's obvious rank. She had been told many under Queen Callista were equally kind and caring. She hoped so as they life had been so hard up to now. She was equally relieved that they wanted something so simple from them. God was certainly smiling favorably upon her family this night. She must remember to offer a proper thank you during her prayers tonight.

Other males and a female, to her surprise, came from somewhere in the rocks ahead to aid them in unloading their things and leading them all back into a naturally hidden glen behind a huge rockpile. There was even fresh water available where even now her son was guiding their horse to. It was the perfect place and for the first time since they'd begun their journey, she felt safe.

Feral quickly sent an order to his troops to guard their tongues around these people. They could not risk any form of contamination that could alter the past in anyway. No names were to be given and none of their modern world equipment exposed at any time and they were warned to confine their speech to very simple things and nothing more.

The family quickly set up camp a short distance from their benefactors against one of the rock walls. Accepting some of the venison, the females soon had a much hardier stew made and were enjoying it around their tiny campfire. It was wonderful to be able to relax. They found their protectors to be kind but reserved. None would give their names nor tell them anything about themselves. They weren't rude about it but it was obvious they weren't allowed to discuss such things.

The one thing that had surprised the two peasant females was the sight of a female warrior. Felina was unlike any female they knew of except of course the Queen. It was obvious she was not a servant nor attached to any of the males though they did learn the leader was her uncle and that she was treated with respect by the other males.

It was certainly a strange group they'd fallen in with but if it got them to Megalith City alive and safe, it was worth accepting their oddness. They went to sleep feeling safe and protected for the first time since they'd left their former home.


	6. Chapter 6

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 6: Reaching Megalith City**

The next morning, early, the family was already up fixing breakfast as were the group from the future.

Feral took a moment to speak to Justin. "How far is it to Megalith City?"

"At least three days, my lord."

That wasn't good news but at least they finally knew just how much further there was to go now. "Thank you," Feral said gruffly then returned to his group to eat breakfast and relay that bit of information.

T-Bone grimaced. "Three more days? I hope things are still doing alright back at the cave."

"As do I," Feral sighed.

"It might take us a little longer than that as their horse is kinda old and that will force us to move at its pace but at least the injured can ride so we're no longer delayed. That's a little good luck," Razor reminded those that were groaning at Feral's news. They all nodded that was very true.

So, in better spirits and in quick, military fashion, the camp was cleaned up. The family was aided in reloading their wagon and the horse was fed and hooked back up in its harness. Making space among their belongings, the injured were carefully loaded and made as comfortable as possible in the family's wagon along with the medic. When all was in ready the group set off at a brisk pace, the horse moving a little faster than Razor thought it would.

The older family members, except for Justin who drove the cart, walked beside the slowly moving wagon with the healthy Enforcers flanking them on the sides and rear. They made good time that first day, covering over eight miles with only a couple of breaks before nightfall. Switching out the walkers every now and then helped keep them moving for long periods so they wouldn't have to stop very often, though they did have to pause long enough to let the horse drink.

It actually took them only two and a half days to reach the main road that led to Megalith Castle. It was fairly well maintained and wound around some low lying hills before ending up at an enormous castle they could see perched on a mountaintop in the near distance.

Though they were finally within sight of it, it still took most of the day to reach the castle's gates. Along the way they were joined by many others on foot or riding wagons going in the same direction, obviously carrying their wares to market as the wagons were heavily laden.

A lake could be seen north and east of the castle, glistening a pure blue in the late afternoon light. A forest lay to the west and south. Before them, on either side of the road, were fields of grain waving in the warm summer sunshine being cared for my many peasants whose thatched homes could be seen dotting the landscape here and there. Nearly all the homesteads had pigs, cows, horses, and chickens that could be heard and smelled even this far away.

As they went through the towering gates, they were greeted by a surprise. Unlike the Pastmaster's castle which only consisted of a large courtyard surrounded by high stone walls, Queen Callista's home was a city about a quarter of the size of Megakat with towering buildings made of stone and cobbled streets. The castle itself was located at the far end of the city.

No direct path led to the castle, they learned, which only made sense to Feral. The Queen was protected by many winding roads which prevented any invaders from marching straight up to her door, giving her troops time to ambush them before they could reach their leader. A very smart idea.

Now that they had reached their destination, they bid Justin's family farewell. Their injured members were now ambulatory so the little family was no longer needed.

"Good fortune to thee, lord. May the Queen grant you what you require to fulfill your quest," Justin said by way of farewell.

Feral nodded his thanks for their assistance then his group quickly headed off down a street a friendly gate guard had told them led to the castle. As they walked, the group stared around them in fascination. Here was a working city of the past.

"I know a certain archeologist who would give anything to be able to see this," Razor murmured, looking around. He and T-Bone kept their faces shadowed by their hoods so that their masked faces wouldn't raise difficult questions.

"You mean Dr. Sinian...yea, she'd flip if she got to see this," T-Bone, agreed, staring about him in awe.

Feral was forced to agree with them though he didn't say so aloud. Any historian of their time would just go nuts seeing all this. He promised himself to try and catalog everything into his memory for putting on paper later and handing over to the historians when they got home. It was a very impressive place and it made sense why the Pastmaster was so hot to take command of it. Well, he won't, not if I have anything to say about it, he promised himself.

It took them till dust to finally reach the Queen's front door. Feral spoke with the guard and managed to convince them of the urgency of their mission. The Queen and her court were just sitting down to a meal when the group from the future were led in.

Feral had to bite his tongue when he saw the Queen for the first time. Dang those SWAT Kats, why didn't they tell me the Queen was the spitting image of Briggs, without the glasses? He cursed, shock holding his tongue a moment.

Shaking himself, he managed to be gracious and respectful to the beautiful she-kat whose emerald eyes, so like the deputy mayor's, watched him with interest as they approached her seated form.

"Oh great Queen. We've come a long distance to seek your aid. Would it be possible for us to speak with you in private after the meal?" He asked, carefully.

Callista eyed them with cautious curiosity. What an odd group. They were dressed in clothing like her subjects but their speech pattern and mannerisms were strange yet familiar somehow. Where and when had she heard those odd cadences before? Two of the group were doing their best to hide their faces but a brief movement by the thinner and smaller of the pair gave away a flash of a familiar masked face. Memory snapped into place as she remembered the strange but welcome pair of warriors that had come to her aid once before several years ago. Though her eyes widened with recognition, she guarded her tongue as she didn't want her subjects to know they had returned until she'd heard what had brought them and these others here again.

"I would be pleased to hear what has brought you so far to speak with me, sir knight. Please join me for a meal and tell me of your travels as we eat then we will retire to my study to speak of why you need to see me."

Feral felt the tension in his shoulders relax a little. She would hear them, one hurdle out of the way. "Thank you, your majesty. We accept your generous offer." He bowed his head in respect then he and the rest of his group at a bench that was emptied for them. They were served some kind of very spicy, hot soup and flagons of milk. Feral found he quite liked it.

"It's called Pepperpot Stew, a favorite here," Razor muttered to the rest as he gobbled down his share, sweat dripped down his face at the heat in it.

With great care, Feral spoke for all of them as he weaved a tale of their travel, fighting brigands, then befriending a family that helped them arrive here. He had been forced to call himself Lord Ulysses of Lyndor (Razor had made it up) to gain access to the Queen. It felt weird calling himself some kind of lord. His story seemed to have pleased her and her court and when dinner was over, she led them out of the hall and up a long staircase, pausing at a landing two floors up and stepping over the threshold of a large stone room.

Tapestries covered some of the walls, a coat of arms made of metal with two swords crossing it was on another wall. At the left of the entrance was a cleared space where two windows were spaced by stone walls. In the center of the space was a four-foot stone column with a huge basin set atop it. From where they stood, they could see it was filled with clear water.

To the right of the door were bookcases filled with ancient books then a huge stone fireplace which already had a roaring fire in it and past that near another window was a huge oak desk with many odd objects sitting on it as well as more books and scrolls. Before the fireplace were several comfortably padded chairs. This part of the room was cluttered with all kinds of arcane devices but overall, her study was comfortable, warm, and interesting.

"Please, sit and tell me why you have sought me out," Callista said sitting in a high backed chair near the fireplace that was apparently hers.

Feral, the SWAT Kats, Felina and two of his ranking officers did as asked while the rest of the group chose to stand near the door and act as guards.

Clearing his mind, Feral quickly and succinctly told the Queen how they had come to be there, who had been responsible, how many souls were trapped here with them, and what aid they sought from her.

Instead of looking at them with disbelief, her face flashed with anger as well as unexpected, but welcome, recognition.

"Sir Razor and Sir T-Bone, please uncover thy faces so I might see the warriors who had saved me once before," she said warmly. With sighs of relief, the two shoved their hoods back and grinned at her.

"You don't know how much it means to us, my Queen, that we're here after the time we met before. I would have hated to waste time trying to convince you to help us." Razor dipped his head in a bow.

"I too am grateful that is so, though I am unhappy that the Pastmaster has once again brought us together and that this time is even graver than the last. It grieves me to hear how many innocents have been dragged into this war, Sir Feral," she said, addressing the Commander, already realizing he was the leader and not the SWAT Kats.

Feral was also very relieved this was the time after the pair's last visit. Things were going to go much smoother and quicker he was certain. "I'm sickened by what that bastard has done already, your majesty. I want to get our people out of here before more are lost. Can we count on you to help us?"

"Of course, Sir Feral. He is my enemy and it is not right you were burdened with him in the first place. But allow me to give you an accounting of what the current affairs are in regards to our battle with the evil wizard." Over the next hour, Callista briefed them on the events that transpired over the past year for her kingdom.

Surprisingly, it wasn't war with the Pastmaster or anyone else that had plagued them, but normal, natural disasters. They'd just weathered a severe winter and spring floods which had brought much sickness. Her people were tired, exhausted, and only just recovering. During that time, the Pastmaster had been silent which she had been grateful for but also worried about knowing full well it usually meant he was planning something dire. Her fears were now confirmed.

"This is a monstrous plan he has concocted and with my descendent in his paws he could very well succeed in taking over my kingdom this time," she summed up her tale, grim eyes staring into theirs.

"He certainly picked the right time with your people at their weakest," Razor agreed, sourly.

"Oh indeed. Have you any information that could help us mount an attack that would be successful against him?" Callista asked. "All my efforts to send spies into his midst have failed and with his army of trolls, dragons, his watch, Grimorie, and my descendent, my army would fail the first time we attempted to storm his castle."

"We have to time the attack when the Pastmaster is totally occupied with the spell he plans to cast. When do you think he might attempt it?" Razor asked.

Callista thought a moment. "When did you say you were brought here?" She asked in turn.

"The last full moon, some fourteen days ago," Razor answered promptly.

"He would need another month or even two to recharge to full strength for a spell working of this magnitude. But the Pastmaster is an unknown. Being dead, he may not need that much time to be ready. We'd have to observe him somehow to determine when he plans to cast the spell but it will be on the night of a full moon, that much is certain."

Multiple groans met that announcement.

She gave them a grim but sympathetic smile. "I know this means forcing your people to survive a little longer before going home. I truly wish there was some way to aid thee, but you have far too many for me to succor when so many of my subjects are still weak."

"That's alright. We have food, water, shelter, and security where we are so please don't worry about helping us in that way," Feral was quick to reassure her.

"That is a relief to know. It is not my wish to make you suffer while waiting for rescue. Then what is required is building an army large enough to storm the Pastmaster's castle. It will take me at least a month to gather my scattered troops for this offensive."

"The fact you will help us is more than we hoped for, your majesty. We can do the spying as we are near his castle and aren't known by anyone there. We'll keep eyes and ears open for any hint of when he plans to cast the spell. I just hope there is enough time from finding out to notifying you to having your army arrive in time or the whole plan will fall apart," Feral said, worried about all the elements that could go wrong.

"That is very true, Sir Feral but it is all we have to work with. I will pray to the Goddess that we will be granted the time and that our efforts are successful. I will lend thee horses so that you may travel swiftly back to your people and return when the time is right. Shall we discuss our attack strategy?"

For the next couple of hours they talked about how they would take out the Pastmaster, rescue Ms. Briggs and their missing fellow Kats.

"One thing vitally important in this attack is the taking of the Pastmaster's watch, Grimorie, and his focal point which is Ms. Briggs. Without those things, he will lose but taking them will be the most difficult task of this quest," Callista warned.

"We'll manage it, my Queen. I promise. I don't know how yet but while we wait to act, we'll study the castle carefully and make plans," Razor assured her.

"Then I will leave that part of this quest to you. My army will keep the dragons, trolls, and his mercenaries busy. We'll also attempt to locate and return to you, your missing Katizens," Callista promised.

"If we succeed, will you be able to return us home? Razor said you could but I want to hear it from you." Feral asked.

"Yes, I can return you by using the power the Pastmaster raised to cast his spell. I'll have to do it twice though. First, to retrieve your people in hiding and then all those here during the fight. It will be a strain but I will not leave you stranded, this I swear!" She said solemnly.

"Thank you, we are very grateful to you and I hope you do not suffer doing this for us," Feral said humbly, very grateful but concerned that she was willing to do something that could harm her.

"I thank thee for your concern, Sir Feral but I will be alright."

Feral nodded then said, "Sounds like we have a viable plan then. If we may rest here tonight, your majesty, then ride out early tomorrow, we'll be able to get back to our people quickly before they lose hope and end up causing trouble. They won't be happy about waiting but with an end in sight, we should be able to keep them cooperative," Feral said, worried about what might be waiting for them when they returned.

"Of course you may stay here and I will ensure you each have a horse tomorrow. However, I do worry about the task of keeping the peace among such a large number of frightened and worried people, Sir Feral. It is a dire situation that could boil over in the time they must wait," she warned him, sympathetic to his desperate situation.

Feral nodded, a grim, unhappy look on his face. "It is the one thing that worries me constantly. It is difficult to keep so many diverse people calm and busy. It doesn't help there are so many weak and helpless ones among them either."

"Keep your courage and wits about you at all times, Sir Feral. Keep them busy, give them no opportunity to sit idle and share their worries. There lies the seeds of disharmony that could grow into the disaster you fear. Prevent it at all costs or the price will be most dire. That is the best you can do to keep their minds occupied and keep them safe from themselves," she said wisely as one leader to another.

"I have tried to do that, your majesty. I can only pray the ones I left in command have continued that while we are away," Feral sighed.

She gave him a gentle pat to his paw in commiseration, knowing full well what could happen when leaders are away from their people. She prayed things had not degenerated during his absence, his people had suffered enough already.

Briskly, she moved to close their meeting. "I think we have covered as much as the little information we have allows us. I thank you for bringing me this warning in time for my generals to do something about it. For now, it is time for rest especially after your long journey. I'll have you escorted to your sleeping chambers now and will see you all in the morning."

"Thank you, your majesty."

As they were escorted from the Queen's study, Razor lingered a moment to speak privately with her.

"It is so sad we have to meet under such trying circumstances again, Sir Razor," she spoke first, sadness in her voice though her eyes glinted with pleasure at seeing him once more.

"Seems to be the only way we can see each other, my Queen. Only this time, I hope we solve your problem with the Pastmaster more permanently so you and us will finally be rid of him," Razor said earnestly, wishing he dared to kiss her. He'd always found her very attractive which is why it hurt to know she was from the past and not for him.

"As do I, my brave knight. Sleep well," she murmured, giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush redder than his fur was.

T-Bone smirked at his friend as he rejoined the group walking down the hall. "Still carrying a candle for her, eh?" He ribbed his friend, speaking softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Razor rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn't rise to his friend's loaded question.


	7. Chapter 7

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 7: Horror in the Cavern**

At first things seemed to go along smoothly. Everyone that had a set task, were taking care of it daily, however, those that had nothing to do were beginning to meet more and more frequently in larger and larger groups with much shouting and arguing going on.

Steele was becoming nervous about it but Morgan had gone on to be completely paranoid. He was certain the groups were plotting something. Steele wasn't so certain yet but he knew something was up. Morgan finally pulled Steele aside on the sixth day of the Commander's absence.

"Listen! We have to find something for these people to do. I can feel something bad brewing and I don't like it!" he hissed, eyes narrowed in tension as he looked around the cavern as they talked on a ledge above the cave floor. It was a good vantage point for watching for trouble. Right at that moment, another large group was having what looked like a rather intense conversation.

"They're just trying to keep their spirits up!" Steele objected, though in his heart he'd been feeling uneasy too.

"That group yonder isn't discussing the next foraging mission nor how to take care of the kittens. Wake up! There's trouble coming. We have to break these up and do something or we're going to be caught in a riot and soon!" Morgan stated adamantly.

"Don't you think I now that. I've tried to break up these gatherings but it doesn't stop them. And I know they are up to something because they stop talking whenever I try get close enough to find out what they're talking about. Have you managed to hear what they're saying?" Steele growled, angry that Morgan thought he was just slacking off.

"No, they know us so clam up the second even the best spy I have gets close but I know it's causing heated feelings and words cause you can see it on their faces when they break up the confabs," Morgan grumbled.

"I just don't know what we can do to keep them occupied. They have no real skills that are useful here and the disabled have nothing to do at all. And even when I try and suggest some thing, I get only angry looks, rebuffs, or they just ignore me," Steele said, frustrated.

Morgan shared the Enforcer's frustration. He'd not been able to think of anything either but then this wasn't his kind of gig. He usually was called in after the shit hit the fan and they needed someone to clean it up. No way did he know how to actually_ prevent_ a riot from happening.

No matter what the two of them attempted now, his gut feelings told him it wouldn't be enough to stop the powder keg that was just waiting from something to light it and if Feral didn't return within the next twenty-four hours, the Commander would be met by a full scale riot, he was certain of it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The sun was just rising when Feral's group rose to eat breakfast. After a pleasant meal and quiet speech with the Queen, they were given horses (those that could ride anyway) to make their trip quicker and to be used to keep in touch by regular messenger runs, so they could be informed of the progress both parties were making and share any important news.

With their food supplies replenished, the group bid the Queen farewell and rode through the gates at a brisk trot. Feral wanted to go faster but with some of the horses carrying double (one a qualified rider, the other someone who had never been on a horse in their lives) they were forced to keep to the speed the horses could manage but at least it was much faster than on foot. This meant the trip took only half the time it did the first time.

It was dusk of the third day since they'd left the Queen and they were filled with sudden apprehension when they passed through the waterfall and saw the guards grim expression and their noses caught the scent of death, fear, and sorrow.

Halting his horse next to the guard, Feral demanded, "what's happened here?"

"If you'd only been here just a day sooner sir, I think none of this nightmare would have happened. We've had a riot caused by a handful of idiots that stirred up dissension and fear. It was a horrible, frightening mess that's only just been sorted out. I think Lt. Commander Steele and Morgan are still up if you want all the particulars," the guard reported, bitterness and anger still lingering in his voice.

Unable to say anything and sick at heart, Feral pushed on past the guard into the cavern, the rest of his group grimly following close behind. They left the horses with two mercenaries who'd heard them come in. Jumping down off their mounts they hurried toward the leader's hut.

A large bonfire was going at the center of the encampment. It's eerie light fell on a large pile of unmoving bodies, among them four teens and two disabled. A squad of Enforcers mixed with mercenaries were grimly transporting the bodies to the side cave where the dead were being kept. Only their grunts as they hefted a rather large body could be heard in the otherwise silent camp. All the huts except the food tent had at least four guards on them. He knew without having to ask, that each exit to their sanctuary was just as heavily guarded. He spotted a newly built hut set back against the wall of the cave behind their meeting place with four guards on it as well.

T-Bone had noticed it too. "Must be where they put the idiots that started all this." His gruff voice held barely restrained fury. Grumbles and curses were heard behind him showing how the rest of the group felt about this as well. Feral couldn't blame them. This was exactly what he feared might happen once the people had too much time on their paws.

A runner had gone ahead of them to warn the temporary leaders that Feral had returned so it wasn't a surprise to see the pair and a few other leaders stepping out of the meeting hut to greet them. All looked weary, anguished, and very angry. When the Commander reached them and was about to speak, Steele shook his head and gestured for them all to return inside. When they had done so and sat down, Feral ordered, "Alright, tell me what happened."

Steele was dirty faced, had blood on his clothes, and was covered with scratches and bruises but faced his Commander with a bravery he'd never displayed before much to Feral's hidden surprise and began his report in a flat, grim voice.

"Morgan and I began to notice a few of the more fearful of our number were starting to spread a rumor that you wouldn't be coming back. Despite Morgan and I's efforts to reassure everyone and warn the offender to shut up, the fear of being here permanently took hold. More and more people began to gather and whisper worriedly, inflaming the situation. Morgan and I were forced to begin physically breaking up these groups but they found ways to spread the word that we were lying and they needed to take over and plan their own escape from here. We arrested the one who started all this but that just made things worse. An all out mutiny occurred yesterday on Morgan's shift." He nodded to his co-leader to continue.

Morgan looked as battered and bloodied as Steele. His eyes were narrow and cold as he took up the tale from there. "I was on duty. Steele and I had decided we'd better split up. He took days, I the night. We arrested this idiot Starser who started this whole business but his lieutenant Blakener used his arrest to work everyone up into a fine rage. They hid in their huts and lured us in by having a few of them gather near the bonfire. When I and my squad went to break it up, we were immediately surrounded by a mob that rushed out of their huts at a signal given by Blakener. We were trapped."

"Fortunately, I heard the noise and summoned my squad," Steele continued. "I climbed up on the ledge while having security surround the mob. I did my best to try and get everyone to calm down and disperse but this Blakener fool began shouting that they weren't going to just wait around and be killed or captured by the Pastmaster. They had got it into their heads that marching to see Queen Callista was a good idea. Better to wait out their time in her castle than being this close to the Pastmaster was his argument. I tried to remind them that you had gone to speak with the Queen but Blakener butted in and said you weren't coming back and they were tired of waiting. My pleas and arguements fell on deaf ears and that's when they began to move toward the waterfall exit."

"Being trapped inside the mob made it difficult for us to join forces but when the barmy fools began to march for the exit, I was able to gather my guys and run ahead of them. We managed to gather again at the ledge leading out and formed a line three deep. There we took a stand and did our best to keep them inside," Morgan stepped in again. "They were mean, scratching and hitting us but we didn't use our weapons only our training to keep them at bay. I don't know how long we were fighting them back when there was a shout from the rear."

"I heard it but no one in the front of the mob did. A guy who apparently had attempted to leave by the back entrance, had a near encounter with some soldiers coming down to the lake to water their horses. This told us it was past dawn and the townspeople would also be arriving soon," Steele took over the tale. "Seeing he wasn't being heard, the fool shot off a flare and some of the crowd turned to look at him. He shouted his message again but only half listened to the idiot, the rest were still trying to get out. When we shouted his message to the ones in the front, some of them finally realized the danger and only then tried to turn about. That's when things truly turned ugly. The mob became some kind of beast as it turned on itself, running down those not swift enough to get out of the way." A look of grief and horror crossed Steele's face.

"It was horrible. Those who fell were trampled and kill. Screams of fear and the cries of the dying filled the air. I don't think I'll ever get over the sound of that night. It was the most nightmarish thing I've ever been a part of," Steele said hollowly.

Morgan continued when it looked like Steele couldn't at the moment. "My biggest fear was having those soldiers hear the commotion but thankfully, the falls were just too loud. Unfortunately, that same roaring noise kept the mob from hearing the screams of the ones they were killing beneath their feet. By the time they had all returned to the bonfire and huddled there, the ground near the falls were littered with the dead and the dying." He shook his head.

"It took hours to sort out the mess. Though we were all tired, Morgan and I had our troops clean up, help with the interrogations of the guilty, build a jail to hold them, herd everyone back into their huts or the hospital and guard them. We've only just sat down to eat and rest when you returned," Steele finished, sagging with exhaustion. "We are very glad you are back," he said with a great deal of relief.

"There is one other thing, the leader, Starser...he left his hut during all the commotion and joined his stooges only to be trampled by the very ones he had stirred up to violence," Morgan said, a smirk on his face. It was obvious he thought the fool got what he deserved.

"Poetic justice, I say." Steele said harshly. He was sick and angry at what had happened. For the first time in his career he was forced to face the harsh realities of what it truly meant to be an Enforcer. He took solace in the fact he hadn't failed in his duty and had done everything he could to end this thing as quickly as possible but still people had died. He had a better understanding now what it was like for Feral when he dealt with the aftermath of an omega attack. It was a bitter lesson.

Feral and the others that had been with them sat in silent dismay and bitter sorrow. So many dead all because of a few cowards. It was all so stupid.

In a tired, sad voice, Feral asked, "no kittens were harmed were they?"

"No, thank God. At least the fools thought to keep the kittens in their huts but as you probably saw, a few of the teens and disabled weren't so smart," Steele answered.

"What a nightmare. I don't think you two could have done anything different even if you found ways to try and keep them busy, its seems a few still wouldn't have been satisfied. When you have this many people with so many diverse opinions, it's a crap shoot whether they will remain peaceful or a fearful person convinces other fearful people that their way is better than anyone else's. It's unfortunate we managed to have those types in here now. Truly, you did what you could so don't beat yourselves up about it," Razor said, quietly after a thoughtful silence as he weighed all the options the pair could have tried but in the end certain events were simply against them from the start.

Steele eyed the SWAT Kat in surprise. He never expected to hear sympathy from one of them toward him.

"I agree, you did what you could under the circumstances," Feral backed up Razor to Steele's amazement. "So, how many dead do we have? He asked, grim and sad.

"Twenty-three." Morgan said promptly, staring at the floor.

Feral winced and closed his eyes. He'd feared something like this would happen. It was just sad it actually had.

"I think we need to come up with some kind of daily activity that everyone must participate in if we're to prevent a repeat of this kind of behavior especially in light of how long we still have to wait to leave," T-Bone said gravely.

Morgan's head shot up and he stared at the tabby with anger and shock. "How long are we talking here?" He demanded.

Understanding the reason for the mercenary leader's anger, T-Bone ignored it and briefed them on what had transpired with the Queen.

No one spoke for a long moment then Steele sighed. "Well at least we _are_ going home just not as soon as we'd hoped. That's at least some good news." He turned to stare at his Commander. "So, we have to spy on the Pastmaster now. How do you propose we do this sir?"

"I've been thinking about it on our return trip and I feel we need to limit the number of people who mingle with the natives. This will prevent further contamination with the past and keep anyone from realizing there are a lot of strangers in the area. So it will be myself, Felina, Morgan, and the SWAT Kats who will play spy. We'll have to go into the village frequently to listen in on conversations by his soldiers and hope for an early warning of his plans. Also we have to reconnoiter the castle for our planned attack," Feral said, thoughtfully.

"There's only one problem with your plan, Feral," Morgan grunted.

"What might that be?" The big tom asked warily.

"The SWAT Kats costumes. They've done alright so far hiding those things but if they are going to be part of the spy team on a constant basis, someone is bound to spot what they are wearing and tell the Pastmaster about the strangers," Morgan said, knowing the pair of vigilantes were not going to like what he was suggesting.

"So you're saying we can't be spies, is that it?" T-Bone growled, angrily.

"No, you just can't be SWAT Kats to do what we need. To insist means you don't care that you would risk us all for a secret identity," Morgan shot back, coldly.

"...or are your secret identities more important than getting us home again?" Steele cut in.

T-Bone had been about to blast Morgan with a blistering response when Steele's question took the wind out of his sails. He subsided and fumed. No way did he intend to sit on the sidelines but to give up his identity now...the repercussions could be dire for them when they returned home.

"Excuse us a moment while we discuss this," Razor suddenly said, rising to his feet and tugging on his partner's arm for him to join him. The two left the hut and walked a short distance away. Their eyes were drawn to the now dwindled pile of bodies.

"They're right, buddy," Razor said grimly, keeping his voice low. "We can't do this in costume and we can't be left out. Our skills and weapons are what's going to bring down the Pastmaster so remaining behind as guards is out. That only leaves revealing ourselves and getting on with the job of saving everyone which is why we became vigilantes in the first place."

T-Bone kicked at the sand at his feet as he listened to his friend's hard truths. "It stinks! If we give up who we are nothing will stop Feral from arresting us when we return," he said bitterly.

"Unfortunately, that's true. It's possible we can extract a promise of keeping who we are to only Feral and Felina. Who knows, he maybe so grateful he might allow us to continue as the SWAT Kats."

"Oh, like that's going to happen..." T-Bone scoffed.

"It could happen, partner. Won't know until we ask," Razor said, shrugging. He wasn't any happier about this but getting home took precedence over their secret.

T-Bone grumbled and stalked around in a circle as he thought. Finally, he returned to his partner's side. "I still think this is a rotten idea but you're right, we really don't have a choice except to limit who knows our secret."

Razor just nodded and turned back to the hut. When they went inside and sat down again, Razor gave their decision. "We agree that this is necessary but will only reveal ourselves to you and Felina, Commander. Our masks will go on again before we step foot into the cavern."

Feral frowned a moment in thought while Morgan and Steele just shook their heads at the proviso. "Very well SWAT Kats that's fair enough but we'll do the revealing later away from camp," the Commander agreed. "Now that's settled, I think I would like to get some rest after the long day in the saddle. Tomorrow, I will speak to the people and let them know what we know and what we expect from them until we get home. I need you all to think of what we can do to keep them busy while they wait," he said rising to his feet. "See you all in the morning."

Sighing, they rose to their feet and did as ordered. When they spilled out of the hut going to their own sleeping quarters, Feral noted all the dead had been hidden away and the central bonfire was just embers now. He yawned and trudged off, followed by those that shared his hut.


	8. Chapter 8

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 8: The Time is Now**

Going with T-Bone's suggestion, Feral ordered those not involved in the running of the camp to do calisthenics every day; morning, noon, and night. He designed it to accommodate all the different ages and disabilities of the people, that way there were no excuses about participating. Not only would they feel better but they would be too tired to cause trouble.

With plans in place to prevent another riot, he could now concentrate his attention on the spy missions. But his first order wasn't well liked by T-Bone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"No!"

"I'm not giving you an option here. I may not think much of you two but the people here either hero worship or fear you. This behavior will work to keep them calm and/or obedient but only if one of you is here at all times, so that means you separate," Feral argued.

Before his partner could snarl back, Razor interrupted. "He's right, buddy. With one of us here peace can be maintained. I'll go with Feral and you with Felina."

T-Bone's mouth hung open a moment in shocked surprise then snapped shut. He still didn't like it but had no legitimate argument against the order since his partner also agreed with it. "Fine, whatever," he sulked.

Steele and Morgan sat listening but didn't comment as they weren't being allowed on the spying missions anyway.

"Good! Then here's what we're going to do. Felina will circulate the market every morning trading goods we need while keeping her ears open for any rumor of the Pastmaster's doings. You will circulate through the tavern, front gate of the castle, blacksmith's shop, stables, and butcher shop."

"Butcher shop?" T-Bone asked, puzzled.

"Hunter's gather there as does the castle cooks. Each might hear and/or trade gossip that possibly could contain information useful to us," Morgan said helpfully, before Feral could respond.

"The same is true of the vegetable vendors which is where I'll be trolling," Felina added.

"Correct. Keep your heads down low and your ears and eyes alert," Feral finished. "You two have the day shift and Razor and I will take the evening shift."

T-Bone sighed. He absolutely hated getting up early.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Before their first spy mission, the four spies went outside the rear entrance of their hideaway. They moved far enough away so the guard wouldn't see or hear what the two vigilantes were about to reveal. With great reluctance, the two pulled their masks off and stared glumly at the Enforcers. Feral's mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief while Felina just stared in confusion, not having met either tom before.

"Kat's Alive! You two?" He blurted, fury snapping from his eyes.

"Uh...obviously you know these two, Uncle. Mind cluing me in?" Felina asked.

"I kicked them off the force for crashing their jet into our newly built flight line," Feral snapped.

Felina's eyebrows flew up. "That was you guys?" The two nodded while giving Feral the evil eye. It still rankled he blamed them for something he did but there was no point getting into that right now.

"I can't believe you managed to pull the wool over my eyes all this time," Feral huffed, infuriated at himself for failing to see past their disguises.

"Huh! Actually the evidence was right there if any bothered to really look, Uncle. Two ex-enforcers, a salvage yard, a tactical/technical genius and top rated gunner plus an expert pilot equals two vigilantes," Felina said, shaking her head at the pairs sheer audacity, a smile tugging at her lips.

Her uncle, however, didn't find any of it very amusing.

"So are you going to deep six us when we return?" Chance asked, pulling his mask on again, his tone bitter.

Feral eyed the big tom for a long moment. "I don't know."

Both ex-enforcers could only gape at him in disbelief. Feral said no more as he turned his back on them, returning inside the cavern. Felina shrugged, not knowing what to say to them so chose to follow her uncle.

"What the hell?" T-Bone growled.

"I don't know buddy. Guess we'll have to wait until we're home to find out," Razor said sourly, heading back inside as well.

T-Bone remained outside for some fifteen minutes, stewing, before shoving the subject aside and rejoining the others.

However, at every opportunity, he would badger Feral for an answer but the Commander would only give him a bland look and stay closed mouthed on the subject. T-Bone finally gave up and did his job which wasn't too onerous as working with Felina was rather enjoyable. What surprised him, though, was how well his partner got along with Feral on their missions. That he couldn't fathom.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Present time...**_

Feral sighed and stared out the entrance of the waterfall, still carefully hidden from the villagers using the lake for their daily needs. He had been reflecting on the past two months trials, tribulations, deaths, and sorrows of their time in the past. It was the worst period in his life but soon it would all be over, if their plans worked out as they hoped.

They'd finally gotten the break they'd been waiting for; the night the Pastmaster meant to cast his spell that would enslave the Queen. He and Jake had wasted no time returning to camp and briefing everyone. Felina had been immediately dispatched to retrieve the Queen, the rest of them planned their attack on the Pastmaster's castle, and the people had been briefed they might be going home within a few days. The result of that news was the hum of activity behind him as the castaways of time cleared the floor of all signs of their habitation.

He had told them there was no hurry to break down their homes yet but the unanimous vote was to do it anyway and simply sleep in the open. They wanted to be ready to go home at a moments notice. He couldn't blame them so allowed them to do what they wanted as it made them feel they were doing something to help their escape from here.

Turning back inside, he spotted one of the SWAT Kats paroling the area a short distance from him. Morgan was across the lake doing the same thing. Though he didn't like it, Feral knew the SWAT Kats presence was why the people were staying calm. The brawny, arrogant one of the pair was not in sight, likely he was sleeping since he wasn't much of a morning person. There was no danger nor anymore spying needed done so Feral had no problem with the tabby catching some zzz's.

He glanced back at the entrance. Felina had been gone a little over two and a half days so far. He knew she would have already reached Megalith City but it would take another day or so for her and the Queen's army to make the return trip. Sighing, he turned away and decided perhaps he should take a nap as well so headed for his, still standing, hut.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The fourth day since Felina's departure promised to be another warm, clear one when Feral was rudely rousted from his bed by an excited guard who burst into his hut at the crack of dawn. His room mates groaned in annoyance but stopped the moment they heard what the guard was saying.

"Commander! She's back and with the Queen!" he shouted, excitedly.

Feral lunged to his feet, with everyone else in his hut right on his heels, all dashing toward the waterfall entrance at a run. A few early risers had heard the guard's cry and were staring with hope in their eyes as they watched their leader run by.

Stepping through the cold curtain of water, gasping briefly at the sudden wetting, Feral stopped on the ledge and stared to the northeast.

The rising sun shone off a sea of chain mail and the sound of many hooves thundered toward them. At the head of the rapidly moving army was the Queen, her standard waving in the wind, and Felina by her side. He felt like whooping for joy but settled for saying, "Thank God she got here with enough time to rest her army."

"I agree, but I hope we can get them all under cover before they're spotted," Razor said worriedly, staring around and up at the sky.

With lips pursed, Feral shared his worry but the Queen's army was already at a full gallop so there was nothing else they could do but hope none came to the lake to see their arrival.

It took just under twenty minutes before the troop reached the lake then hurried on to the waterfall entrance. With Felina leading the way, the army urged their horses to climb the slippery ledge and through the cold waterfall. Sputtering from the cold and the horses squealing their displeasure, the soldiers urged their mounts to follow Felina to a large area where they could set up camp but still be separate from the future kats.

Feral, the SWAT Kats and Morgan stood at the far edge of the ledge, out of the way, watching for danger as the huge group marched past. Queen Callista gave them a brief tired smile and a nod before passing by them, gasping when the cold water doused her but never stopping her forward movement and quickly vanishing inside. It took fifteen minutes for the very last soldier to disappear within, giving the watchers a thorough soaking. They remained unmoving as they kept guard, tense and nervous. When the last soldier disappeared within, Feral turned and followed them, leaving his companions outside.

As the army headed for their campsite, they encountered a strange group of Kats hurrying by them carrying brooms made of marsh grasses tied together and large smooth, flat stones. Giving the army a curious glance, the group continued on to the outside. Their job was to erase all trace of the army's passing. While guards watched over them, the volunteers worked feverishly to get their job done before the brightening day brought the usual villagers to the lake. Some swept the ground further back from the shore while others used the stones as shovels to scrape and smooth the mud, attempting to hide any sign of the many horses hoofs that had passed by.

The SWAT Kats and Morgan watched and waited for the workers to be done, which took at least thirty minutes, inspected it to insure it was sufficient then allowed the workers to run back inside, fairly confident that they'd done the best they could to hide the army's arrival.

Meanwhile, Feral stood with the Queen and Felina and watched as Callista's well trained army went about setting up camp.

"How was your trip, your majesty? No problems, I trust?" Feral asked politely.

"None, Sir Feral. I'm pleased we made such good time on the return trip. As soon as my tent is set up and food has been served, I wish to have a meeting and hear what plans thee have finalized for defeating the Pastmaster," Callista requested, wiping water from her face with a lace handkerchief.

"We'll be standing by, your majesty. I'm glad you managed to get here quickly enough to allow your army time to rest and catch their breath. A fresh army will be much more successful than a tired one," Feral observed.

"Aye, was good fortune indeed that thee heard the evil ones plans far enough in advance for me to arrive so early. Such luck hopefully will follow us into battle later tonight," she said, smiling.

"I hope for the same. I'll leave you to get some rest and change into dry clothes after your hard trip." Feral turned away and noticed how far the soldiers had gotten with setting up camp. "Your soldiers are very efficient. The camp is already up and running as we talked," he paused to comment.

Tents for officers and the Queen were already raised, horses were being fed and watered, and food was quickly being prepared. The lower ranking soldiers had shed their armor and set up sleeping places while they waited to be fed all with the minimum of talking and noise. Very well trained indeed!

"Thank you. I'm quite proud of my troops. Most have been with me for many years and are the best I could ask for," Callista said with pride.

Feral could certainly agree. He nodded and smiled at her...one leader to another, then bowed respectfully, Felina doing the same beside him, before they turned about and walked away.

There was excitement among the Kats of the future as they watched the army get settled. All their hopes for returning home lay with this soldiers. Feral had already ordered them to keep their distance as they didn't want to further contaminate the people of the past so the they had to satisfy themselves with watching from a distance as their visitors set up camp.

Though he could see they wanted to stop and ask him and Felina questions, they, thankfully, restrained themselves and just continued to watch the visitors. Feral had reached the meeting area when T-Bone caught up with them. He was alone.

"How's it going with the cleanup?" Feral asked, taking a seat on the ground near their firepit, Felina doing the same.

"Razor and Morgan are inspecting it now. I thought I should come back in and insure our people behaved themselves. I circulated among them and things are calm and peaceful. All the gossip is about how much they hope to be going home soon. All are obeying your stricture about keeping their distance from the soldiers. Glad to see them finally listening," T-Bone commented, dropping to a seated position too.

"If all works out like we've planned, they will be going home," Feral said. Now all he could hope for was their plans didn't fail, that would be a mess he didn't want to contemplate at all.

Before T-Bone could say anything else, his partner, and Morgan walked up and sat down with them.

Without prompting, Razor reported, "All's well outside. Don't think we could have done any better." Then he asked, "So when do we pow wow with the Queen?"

"As soon as she calls us which will be after she's had a chance to refresh herself and the food is served. I'm guessing they hadn't stopped to eat for awhile which explains the large amount of food I saw being prepared," Feral answered.

Felina gave her uncle a tired sigh. "She wished to get here as fast as she could so everyone ate cold rations on horseback when we rose and left at a gallop just before dawn this morning, so, yeah, we're all pretty hungry."

T-Bone sniffed the air. "Well it shouldn't be too long. I can smell the odor of pepper pot stew cooking, makes me kinda of hungry as well. We didn't get breakfast at all."

Feral snorted. He was hungry too but wasn't going to comment on it. The big tom glanced over at the Queen's encampment and noticed a number of soldiers eyeing the kats from the future, who were going through their morning calisthenics, with bemused interest. As long as they just looked and neither spoke to each other it was fine with him.

Steele walked up to the group from the direction of the waterfall entrance. T-Bone looked up at him and asked. "What's up?"

"I was just checking outside. Some of the villagers are out there now but no one seems alarmed in any way so I think we can relax about them finding anything suspicious," the thin, blond Enforcer said, sighing, sitting down not far from the Commander.

"That's good news. I suspect none of the Pastmaster's soldiers will be coming by as he seems to have decided to keep them close in the castle in preparation for tonight," Feral said.

"You're probably right about that which is a good thing right now. Everyone should get as much rest as they can while we have the chance," Razor murmured.

"Agreed," Feral grunted. They all went silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Looks like were wanted..." Razor spoke up suddenly some twenty minutes later, looking past them to a liveried young tom striding toward them from the direction of the Queen's camp.

Everyone looked in that direction and rose to their feet. Time to meet with the Queen. 


	9. Chapter 9

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 9: Waiting for Rescue**

_**The Pastmaster's Castle - Flashback...**_

Callie stared out the window as she had done since her capture. Nothing changed and she was bored to tears.

Ever since the mass escape of his prisoners, the Pastmaster had simply ignored her. Oh, he made sure she was fed, sent frightened servants to take care of her personal needs and such, but she was never allowed out of her tower prison, and, except for that first day of her imprisonment, he never visited her.

Once in a great while, one of her fellow kats from the future would be her servant and they would talk about the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral rescuing them some day.

"Trust me. They haven't forgotten us but they must find a way to get us home before trying to rescue us," Callie reassured Jessie Freeclaw as the female swept and changed the she kat's bed linens.

"But, why couldn't they just save us and hide us where they are?" Jessie demanded. Being a slave was harsh and miserable plus she rarely got to see her husband at all.

"If they tried to do that, they risk everyone else they have managed to save. They've been lucky so far that the Pastmaster is too busy to bother with finding them but should they attempt to rescue us, it would anger him. He would drop what he was doing and track them down and he just might be successful the second time. Besides, this castle is simply too well guarded and they are not that well armed and don't have enough skilled fighters among them to storm this castle unless they get help."

"But who would help them and how would that get us home?"

"There is a Queen here who is just as powerful as the Pastmaster. She is why I'm here. He intends to cast a spell using me as part of it to capture her then steal her magical energy, combine it with his and take over this country. It is she that the SWAT Kats and Feral have to see to get any help."

Jessie looked excited at this news and asked anxiously, "If that's true, then why hasn't she helped get us out of here by now?"

Callie shook her head. "I don't really know. Their powers may cancel each other out or they may have to wait until some special day for their magic to work. I think the latter reason is the most correct. During the Pastmaster's many visits I learned from his rantings that casting spells on certain days and/or times give them the most power they need for them to work."

Jessie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll be happy if I never hear or see magic again. It's nothing but trouble. Alright Ms. Briggs, I'll try and be patient and I will tell the others what you've told me so no one does something foolish and dangerous."

"Anyone thinking of doing something like that?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Yes. A few of the younger hot heads but the four strong willed older males have managed to keep them in check. This information will at least make them see that waiting might be our salvation. I just hope it isn't too much longer. We're all worn out, angry, and losing hope fast," Jessie said, wearily.

"I think you're very brave and smart, Jessie. Don't let them win. Keep strong and don't loose faith in the SWAT Kats. They have always found a way to win. It might be taking longer this time but I haven't lost my faith in them," Callie urged her.

Jessie nodded then gathered up the soiled linens and knocked hard on the door. "Stay safe, Ms. Briggs. As long as you're here...alive...we have hope." The door opened to reveal one of the brutish soldiers that guarded her door. He growled at Jessie to move her butt before he smacked her down the stairs as he closed the door shut on Callie.

Callie gritted her teeth and held her tongue from launching a scathing remark at the guard. That would only make the male angrier and he'd take it out on Jessie as he was forbidden from harming her. She was too important for the Pastmaster's spell for him to risk being immediately crisped by the sorcerer's watch.

All the guards feared their master which left a pall of fear, anger, and hopelessness over the castle at all times. It was like a lead weight hanging over them.

Tears fell unheeded down her lovely face as she walked to the window and stared down at the empty square below. Nothing moved. This castle had none of the usual activity one would find elsewhere as the villagers weren't allowed within its walls and the soldiers were mostly out of sight except for those at the gate and on the walls surrounding the keep. There weren't even any animals running around. It truly was a castle of the dead. Supplies needed to feed and care for its few inhabitants had to be brought in by wagon each morning and that was the sum total of the activity she saw to liven the day with.

It was hard to keep her hope alive as each day passed exactly like the one before it. To insure she didn't turn fat or weak, she did calisthenics and ran back and forth across the small room.

_**Present time...**_

Marking a wall, hidden by a tapestry, with a piece of charcoal from her fireplace, Callie kept track of the days they'd been in the past. Today marked the end of two months. And tonight was a full moon. She knew that because the Pastmaster had startled her just after breakfast that morning by bursting into her prison, letting the door slam with a resounding thud against the wall.

"Your long wait is over my dear!" He cackled with glee. Smiling widely only made his dead face look even more hideous as he danced closer to her. She backed up in disgust and fear. "Tonight, with your help, I will finally be ruler of all and the most powerful wizard in the world!"

"What are you going on about?" She dared to demand.

He halted his mad dance and stared at her with that one glowing eye. "Oh, you'll find out. When the moon rises tonight you'll be brought to the ceremonial room. You will wear the clothing I will have sent to you after you've been cleansed thoroughly. Don't think to resist or try to refuse. You don't have to be conscious for the spell to work," he warned her evilly. With one last shout of laughter, he whirled around, his blue cloak swirling out like bat wings as he strode out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

She stayed frozen in place as the implications of what he'd said sank in. He was going to initiate the spell tonight! Shaking, she walked to the window and stared off toward the mountains in the distance.

"If we're ever to get home now would be a good time to show up SWAT Kats with reinforcements and a Queen leading the way," she said aloud. Goddess, she truly hoped what she'd said to Jessie all those weeks ago wasn't just wishful thinking.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While Callie was praying for a miracle, a tense group sat together in a huge tent eating very hot pepper pot stew and discussing their plans for this night.

Queen Callista set her bowl aside then drank deeply of her flagon of milk before leaning closer to Razor and asking, "So the plan is for my troops to storm the front of the Pastmaster's castle and rescue all thy still missing comrades while a select few of thee will climb the tower to strike the sorcerer and stop his spell? Be this correct?"

"Yes, my Queen," Razor said.

She eyed him a moment longer then shook her head. That caused the group from the future felt a chill run up their backs. Was she not going to help them now?

"My apologizes Sir Razor, but thy plan is flawed but through no fault of thy own. Thee have no knowledge of how a castle is designed nor what is necessary for the Pastmaster to complete his spell. I believe thee assumed since I used a tower chamber for my spell work to send thee home, the evil one might do the same."

Razor nodded.

"Unfortunately, for a working this large and powerful he must conduct it under the light of the moon herself which means a hidden courtyard open to the sky with a huge scrying pool...most likely at the heart of the castle."

Hearts fell as the future kats gave each other shocked and unhappy looks.

"Oh that is soo not good!" Morgan blurted.

"Why?" Steele asked, confused.

Disgusted, Morgan glared at the idiot and said, "Because it means they will have to charge in with the Queen's troops and hope to hell they can get past the army arrayed against them in the outer courtyard. Then, if luck is with them, they have to try to find some hidden courtyard at the heart of said castle. And to make things even harder that courtyard is certainly going to be protected by dragons, trolls, gargoyles and more soldiers."

"Oh..." Steele said in a small voice as he realized the magnitude of the problem and felt sick. They couldn't possibly succeed which meant never going home.

"Peace!" Callista interrupted, holding a paw up. "It does not have to mean the quest is hopeless. It simply means we will have to alter our plans a little."

"Your pardon, your majesty but that is a lot of ridiculous barriers to try and get through. Your army is large and well trained but his is made up of monsters and a small army. How are we supposed to push through all that then try to find a hidden courtyard in a huge castle with hostile enemies without dying first? On top of that, if we did succeed in getting that far, how do we pluck a watch, book, and Ms. Briggs from under the Pastmaster's nose? Oh and to make things even more difficult, we have to find our missing members and do this whole mission before we lose the moonlight," Feral said, flatly. "I'm sorry but I just don't see how we can pull this off no matter what plan you come up with."

It did sound insurmountable alright. Just knowing what they faced made Feral angry, frustrated as well as sick with despair. To be so close to freedom...

"Do not give up hope Sir Feral," she murmured gently, touching his paw in commiseration. "Yes the odds are stacked against us but I have fought this battle for many years and this is the closest I've come to actually being rid of this foul nuisance. I'm not ready to give up."

"Neither are we, my Queen!" Razor jumped in stoutly. He'd been silent as he went over all the variables until he could come up with a plan that had some chance of succeeding.

"Ahh...you have a plan?" She asked, smiling encouragingly.

"Yes. But it means we have to take a risk and contact Ms. Briggs. We need the help of our fellow kats still imprisoned in the castle. Only with their help will we be able to get into the castle, sneak through the hazards waiting for us, and get to the secret courtyard," Razor told her then turned to Feral. "As for equaling the odds between us and the Pastmaster's army...haven't you been noticing what I've been experimenting with, Commander?"

"No, thought you were just keeping busy," Feral said, wondering where the SWAT Kat was going with this.

"Naw, he was making weapons that would work in our glovatrixes and with bows and arrows," T-Bone smirked, knowingly. "That's my buddy...he's always thinking and inventing."

Feral's eyebrows crawled upward as he stared at Razor with new eyes. "Okay, so what have you managed to design?" He asked, cautiously optimistic.


	10. Chapter 10

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 10: Getting Inside Help and Making Weapons**

"Before I brief you on what I've developed to help with our mission, we must plan how we get this information to those inside the castle. For any of this to work, they'll be an integral part of it and must have time to plan as well," Razor said urgently.

Feral and the Queen nodded. "You speak true, Sir Razor. Do you have a proposal?" she asked.

"Not yet since this wasn't part of our plans in the first place," the smaller SWAT Kat admitted, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Then perhaps I might have an idea," Feral spoke up. Turning to his niece, he asked, "Felina, don't some of our captured people go to the market now?"

"Yes, Uncle. I saw two of them just yesterday but didn't approach them. They are usually followed by one guard. I suspect the Pastmaster has need of his more trusted slaves to prepare the spell area so uses our people to do the needed food purchasing. That's just a guess."

"An accurate one, Lady Felina," the Queen said. "Knowing our enemy better than thee, I assure you thy assumptions are correct. He wants nothing to go wrong with tonight's spell casting."

"Good, then going on that, I want Felina and Morgan to go to the market right now and look for them, slipping the message I'll give you to whoever you manage to find. If you're able to, stress that time is very short so they must do what we need as fast as possible without tipping off the Pastmaster," Feral said.

"What would thee have them do, Sir Feral?" The Queen asked, though she had a fair idea.

Counting off his fingers, Feral said, "First, find the location of the spell casting; second, get a head count of the number of guards and monsters he has; third, notify everyone of the attack and pick a safe location to gather and wait for rescue; and fourth, inform Ms. Briggs of the plan so she can find ways to delay things, she's rather good at that." He sat back and waited to see if anyone had anything to add or object to his plan.

There was silence for several moments while everyone absorb this then the Queen spoke up. "I find nothing wrong with your plan Sir Feral."

Heads nodded in agreement then Razor said, "Only thing left is to figure out how they will get word back to us. My suggestion is tell them to send it out a window on the south side of the castle as this looks out over a cliff so it is lightly guarded. Also, tell them to get it to us before dusk when the dragons and trolls waken."

"Good idea but how do you intend to get their message in the first place...it is a cliff after all, and how do you keep from being seen?" Feral asked.

"I can answer that," T-Bone said with a smirk. "One of us hangs out of view below the window in those brambles just at the bottom and catches it. Easy!"

The light came on for Feral and he smiled. "Ah yes, your glovetrix...perfect but I think it will have to be you, T-Bone because Razor needs to show us how to make more weapons and how to use them, eh?" He looked over at Razor for corroboration on that.

"Right, Commander and we need to get busy on that. I was only able to make up about a hundred of each of the new weapons but we're going to need thousands more for this battle," Razor acknowledged.

"And I'll be there to help as well. I won't be needed to get the message until much later today and we need everyone we think can handle this stuff alright, to be helping with the construction of them," T-Bone added.

"We certainly have enough willing paws to get that done once you show us what it is you've come up with," Feral said, pleased to have that settled. " Let me get this message written and on its way," he said, pulling his note pad out. As he started writing, he said, "Felina, Morgan...go get ready." The two hurried out of the tent.

"Why don't thee explain thy new weapons to us while Sir Feral completes his task, Sir Razor," Queen Callista requested.

"Of course, my Queen. To make my weapons, I had to remember my basic history of this time period and add a new twist to them. The only modern weapons we have are the Enforcers laser pistols and our glovetrixes. We've done our best not to use up our precious ammunition so we have it for this mission but we don't have enough to attack an army this size let alone a whole armed castle. Please wait a moment while I get samples I left outside. Give me a paw buddy," Razor said rising to his feet and heading out of the tent, T-Bone on his heels.

They were gone only a few minutes and when they returned their arms were filled with what looked like pods.

Meanwhile, Morgan went to change clothes and get his bow. Most of them just wore very worn peasant clothing around camp so he needed to change into more suitable 'going to market' clothing. Felina met up with him as he was returning to the tent. She carried a basket filled with trade goods and was wearing the typical dress the females wore in this time period.

They slipped into the tent just behind the SWAT Kats. They eyed the pods the pair set down on the ground but had no time to ask what they were as Feral had completed his message and was handing it off to Felina which she placed in her basket.

"Off you go and luck be with you two," Feral said. The two nodded and hurried out to complete their mission.

"Hope our people are shopping today or our plans will go up in smoke," Razor said worriedly.

"Wish we dared to send a small missile to Ms. Briggs," T-Bone grumbled, as he too laid his load down then sat.

"Yeah, that would have been the easiest way but also too chancy," Feral agreed, gloomily.

"Alright, so...," Razor said, getting their attention, pushing away the worrisome subject and gestured for a seed pod marked with an M on it and T-Bone handed it up to him. "...here we have these big seed pods I found growing in the forest. Since the poor don't have glass, I had to substitute these for making all my new ammunition that can be used with bow and arrows. This one is marked with an M for Molotov Bombs. It took a lot of experimenting to find a way to make a slow burning wick to set off the alcohol but I succeeded. These are for causing confusion, panic, and hopefully lots of fires within the castle courtyard," Razor said with pride.

They were a yellow-brown color and about six inches long with a hole cut in one end and a wick stuffed in the hole. The one he held made a sloshing sound.

"The seed pods were also useful for making many other types of bombs." He handed the one he was holding to one of the knights so they could have a closer look at it then had his partner hand up two more pods. These had an S and M respectively on them.

"This is a sulfur bomb and this one is mustard gas. Both will spread a foul smelling gas that will blind and make the soldiers ill plus, hopefully, do the same to the trolls. Not knowing their physiology, I can't be certain. If we have our sharp shooters fire arrows at the dragons, they will instinctually try to fry them with their fiery breath and when they do, it will cause it to blow up in their face. It might not kill them but it will distract them."

Those from the future made appreciative noises and nods of their heads but the Queen was confused, "Sulfur I know about but what is this mustard gas?"

"A very nasty chemical that is released in the air. It causes vomiting and burning eyes and lungs. Was used in one of our wars, my Queen. I would warn you not to get this on yourselves or breath it in which is why I suggest this be our first line of defense before charging into the castle and our best defense against the dragons," Razor told her.

The Queen's eyebrows rose, her eyes reflecting keen interest in these new weapons. But her hopes were dashed by Razor's next words. "I won't show you how to make it and I would appreciate you not allowing anyone to attempt making it, my Queen." Razor guessed what she was thinking.

"Why?" She asked, surprised.

"Because it could have a catastrophic effect on the future, something we've worked hard to prevent since we were dumped here."

"Ahh, I see. Thee are right to be concerned and I promise to obey your stricture, Sir Razor," the Queen agreed, her face grave. Razor bowed his head in thanks then continued his briefing.

"And here is the last of my pod weapons..." He reached down for the last one that T-Bone handed him, marked by an F. "...this one is what I'm hoping will take out the dragons permanently. Again, using our sharp shooters, I want them to aim these at the dragon's open mouth. It should either incapacitate or kill the beasts. Unfortunately, I don't know if it will work or not but I don't have anything else we can try."

"That will be most dangerous work, Sir Razor as the beasts will be firing flames at us as we aim," one of the Queen's knights spoke for the first time, his tone doubtful.

"Yes, I know but the whole mission will fail if we don't find a way to get the dragons out of the picture. I'll be right there with the sharp shooters doing my part," Razor assured him.

"Tis possible this battle might be ended before started if the dragons aren't rid of, sir knight," the first knight said, doubtfully.

"Peace, Sir Gregory. I will use my magic to increase the potency of all of Sir Razor's weapons and pray to our Goddess that it twill be enough to vanquish our enemies," Queen Callista interrupted, wanting to keep the conversation positive.

The knights bowed their heads and accepted that their courage and skill plus the strangers weapons would have to be enough to win the day, otherwise their knighthood would be called into question and none was willing to risk that.

Continuing on, Razor suggested some modern methods of fighting that might help them beat the serious odds against them. "The first thing we should do is fire our various gas and fire bombs over the walls and take out the wall guards. Next, T-Bone and I will use an explosive missile to blast the gates. That alright with you, my Queen?" Here he paused and looked over at Callista for permission. He didn't want to step on her royal toes when it came to her battle plan which they didn't know yet.

She eyed him thoughtfully, then nodded. "So far, I'm very pleased with thy plans, Sir Razor. Please continue."

Razor nodded and knelt down to draw a diagram in the dirt. "I know it's normal battle strategy to charge into a castle in a solid wave of troops but I have a suggestion that would take out a larger number of the enemy troops much faster and save us valuable time. Take two strong ropes and using eight of your most powerful soldiers...two at each end of each rope...hold it firmly at waist high." He demonstrated with a string and T-Bone's assistance, knocking a small number of rocks over.

"See...the first line going into the gate will be these eight soldiers with their ropes. Right behind them will be the bowman. The first line rushes in and takes out all the soldiers they can, using the ropes to knock them off their feet. The second line then fires their homemade bombs at all the bigger targets; the dragons and trolls. The rest of us will then be able to charge in behind them once the main force is dealt with. While the confusion goes on at the gate, a small detachment consisting of T-Bone, Feral, Felina, four Enforcers, you, my Queen, your guard and I, will peel off and try and slip through, heading for the courtyard where the Pastmaster will be. Hopefully, my weapons will take out the force surrounding the courtyard while, you, my Queen deal with the magic the Pastmaster is conjuring. T-Bone, Feral, Felina and I will go after Ms. Briggs, the book and the watch if we can. What do you think?" He asked the knights and the Queen.

Callista had a thoughtful expression while a few of her knights frowned at him in disbelief. But when their leader did not immediately object, they thought about it more and were forced to agree the plan was well thought out and had a fair chance of success.

Sir Gregory, her first knight and right hand adviser, however, was much more enthusiastic. "I say, that's a fantastic idea and one I wished we'd thought of before. Wouldst have saved more soldiers that way."

Razor sighed with relief. He really wasn't that up on medieval fighting but thought this maneuver was simple enough to be of great use and was glad they agreed.

"Well that's all I have. Hope it tips the balance of power for us all," he said humbly.

"I believe thee has given us more hope of success, Sir Razor," Sir Gregory said, solemnly. Razor could only blush at the compliment.

"I agree," Callista said, smiling. "Now, before time slips away from us, thy should go and make more of these unusual weapons, Sir Razor." Then turned to her first knight. "Sir Gregory, please have our troops rest and brief them on what to expect tonight. Select those eight soldiers for the task Sir Razor has mentioned and pick our finest archers for the first line," she ordered.

"At once, your majesty," Sir Gregory said, giving her a quick nod of his head then hurrying out with the rest of the knights following him.

"Let's get busy then, SWAT Kat," Feral said, getting to his feet and preparing to leave.

"Hey, I just realized something, we didn't set a time for those at the castle to send the message for me," T-Bone suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Crud! You're right. Well how are we going to tell them now?" Razor asked, dismayed.

"Kat's Alive! I should have thought about that myself. Sorry. I'll have to go find Felina and Morgan and pray they haven't found our people yet or we're sunk," Feral growled, annoyed with himself. "Please excuse me, your majesty."

"Of course, Sir Feral. I pray you are in time."

Feral nodded and hurried out of the tent at a run. He ran to his sleeping place and quickly changed clothes then ran to the far end where the Queen's horses were kept. He described his mission to Sir Gregory who quickly ensured he was given a horse that could carry more than one on its back.

Nodding his thanks, Feral walked the horse to the waterfall entrance and spoke with the guard. Since it was daylight, getting out this way was nearly impossible because of all the people that visited the pool at this time of day.

"Is the coast clear?" He asked of the guard.

The guard, one of Morgan's people, cautiously peered out through a portion of the falls they'd discovered no one could see them through and the studied the lay of the land. Minutes past, and Feral was getting anxious, time was flying then the guard stepped back from the peep hole.

"Now, sir. No one is near the left side so slip that way and appear as if you'd just arrived in the area," he advised the Commander.

Relived, Feral quickly mounted his horse and ducked through the falls. Veering sharply to the left, he let the horse pick a safe way down the embankment that was hidden by an old willow tree sticking out over the water near that side of the falls, effectively hiding them from anyone on the other side of the pond.

Only minutes later, he was able to skirt around the falls and travel further downriver, without being spotted as a peasant couldn't risk being seen riding a war horse, before crossing then galloping into the trees heading toward the village. Reaching their favorite hiding area near the castle, a high hedge that went a mile in either direction down one side of the castle wall. He dismounted and tied the horse at the base of a tree they used to get over the hedge. It placidly began eating grass.

Using his claws, he climbed the old oak tree until he reached the many thick limbs that passed over the top of the hedge. It was a ten foot drop but he did it easily. A short walk later and he was joining other people walking or driving their carts to market. Once there, it took him a nerve wracking thirty minutes to finally locate Felina and Morgan then another ten minutes to slowly approach them without actually looking like they were his targets.

Pretending to look at some swords at the blacksmith's tent, Feral carefully moved closer to Felina who was haggling for some fresh bread with the baker at the next stall over. Morgan wasn't exactly with her but he wasn't far. Feral had spotted him over at the basket weaver's stall. They traded meaningful looks before Feral returned his attention to his niece.

Concerned and worried about why Feral was there, Morgan worked his way back to Felina's opposite side.

"Say missus," Feral hailed her softly.

Felina turned her head slightly and eyed him questioningly, pretending she didn't know him. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you met the others?"

"No sir."

Feral sighed with relief. "Here, I have a message for thee." Surprised, Felina moved her paw under her basket and reached for the note her uncle passed to her then leaned close as if she were imparting something personal.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"We forgot something important. Read the note, I've got to go." Feral moved off to pretend interest in a knife laid on a display table. He actually stopped and studied it, picking it up and admiring its weight and workmanship before setting it down and wandering off.

Thoroughly puzzled but not showing it, Felina moved off to a seller of meat and made some purchases, while Morgan stayed close, acting as her guard. After making some other purchases, Felina pretended she was looking at things in her basket but was really reading the note her uncle had left.

Aahh...so that was the problem...surprised we forgot that, she thought, relieved it was caught in time. Morgan had leaned close and had read the note as well. He rolled his eyes at the she-kat and she just shrugged.

They went off again, meandering the market and finally, only ten minutes later, they spotted one of the Pastmaster's guards walking with a group of three females and one male. They looked tired and dispirited as they headed toward the stalls selling vegetables and meat. The guard wore a bored look on his face as he walked beside the male who was rolling an empty cart that was to hold the purchases of the females.

This was an even better opportunity than they'd hoped. Morgan made a hand signal and Felina barely nodded her head in acknowledgment. She went off to follow the she-kats while Morgan went to get closer to the male and the guards. He managed to find a way to block the guards view of the she-kats allowing Felina to pass the notes.

Reaching a table filled with pumpkins and other forms of squash, Felina managed to maneuver herself close. She picked a big pumpkin up and pretended to study it. "Excuse me, but have you found any pizza here?" she murmured quietly to the blond haired, orange furred, older female.

The female sucked in a breath showing she knew what that item was which no one here in this time would. She was so surprised she had to halt herself from whipping her head toward the one next to her. Swallowing her fear and excitement, she stuttered, "O-o-only at home."

"Good to know. Pretend we're talking about food," Felina instructed, lowering the pumpkin and picking up some squash. The female immediately began picking through the food and putting some in her basket. The other two she-kats crowded closer hiding the two while listening closely themselves. Felina chose that moment to put the notes in the female's basket.

"Listen closely!," Felina said, softly. "Get word to everyone immediately. Tonight you'll be free but your help is required to succeed. Don't fail us or none of us will go home again." Picking a few more of the vegetables to add to her basket then turning to the seller who'd just come to their side, she paid with some jerky then turned away and walked off.

Trembling a little, the blond she-kat carefully fetched the precious notes out of her basket and with her fellow she-kats hiding her movements, she hid them in her bodice. Excited, but hiding it, she and her companions quickly finished their shopping with more speed and enthusiasm so they could return to the castle and pass this exciting news to the others, all the while their hearts hammered with fear and joy.

With her mission completed, Felina wanted nothing more than to hurry out of here but knew she couldn't risk it. Looking around casually, she noticed her uncle was already gone. Morgan stood near the entrance of the market pretending to be just hanging about. She gave him a prearranged signal which sent him casually walking away from the market. She waited for a count of a hundred then did the same, hefting her basket and looking like she was tired and in a hurry to get home.

She managed to leave the market without being bothered...for once...and made it to the hedge unseen. Morgan was already in the tree and reached down to take her basket leaving her to climb up on her own then the two of them climbed down where her uncle waited for them.

Not saying anything, the three climbed aboard the war horse. Feral kicked it into a fast trot, heading it back to their hidden home.


	11. Chapter 11

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 11: Preparing for the Night**

Once the three had returned to the cavern, they hurried to where the SWAT Kats were making weapons. There were over forty people, a mix of Enforcers, security personal and munitions qualified mercenaries, working side-by-side making seed pod weapons. While they worked, other Kats were arriving at intervals bringing in a supply of pods from wherever Razor had found them.

When the three arrived at their side, Razor looked over his shoulder. "Did you succeed?"

"Yes, thankfully. What can we do to help?" Feral asked.

"We're good, actually. What time did you put on the note?" T-Bone asked, glancing up to stare at Feral.

"Around four this afternoon. Should give them enough time to get the info we need."

"Good!" T-Bone turned back to his work.

Suddenly a Kat ran up to the group. "We've run into problems collecting the pods," the tom panted.

Since he was free, Feral responded. "What kind of problem?"

The tom grimaced. "The villagers use these pods too and had come out to harvest them and were rather upset to find us there taking so many of them. When I left they were grumbling about going to their elders about it. The others are trying to stall them but we need someone of authority to make them see reason and back off."

"I'll take care of this," Feral said to those listening. The SWAT Kats nodded and continued their work. The Commander stalked off toward the Queen's tent, the other tom following behind him.

When he reached the tent, the guards prevented his entry but Sir Gregory was just inside and heard his voice. "Let them pass!" he called to the guards.

Feral and his companion went into the tent, the Queen was no where in sight and the back of the tent was closed off by a divider. She was most likely resting up for the night's work so Feral briefed the knight about their problem.

Sir Gregory nodded. "I understand and think I can help thee. Page!" He shouted. A young adult hurried up. "Bring some of my day wear for Sir Feral." The page nodded and took off returning minutes later with an armload of clothing. "Here sir. They'll most likely fit a bit snugly but should suffice for thy needs. When dealing with the peasants one need only appear important, a horse will be the right touch, and inform them the pods are needed for their lord, nothing more. They'll back off immediately and keep their mouths shut. It's an unfortunate fact of life for those poor souls that must abide a cruel lord. Arguing means death so none court it," Sir Gabriel explained, his manner grim.

Feral grimaced, disgusted by this time periods cruelty to its own people. "I thank you for the assistance and the clothing. I'll return them shortly."

"Tis glad I am that I could help thee solve this problem so easily, Sir Feral. Borrow my horse to complete thy deception."

Feral thanked him again then turned and left on the heels of the page who led the way to where the horses for the Queen's troop were corralled. While the horse was being readied, Feral quickly changed with the help of the page as the clothing was unfamiliar to him then he was in the saddle and on his way toward the waterfall entrance with the tom who had brought the message riding double with him.

At the entrance, he was forced to wait more than ten minutes before villagers visiting the lake finished their business and departed. Only then could he slip out and ride over the hill and come in from a different direction than their hideaway, heading for the grove where the pods were growing.

Just out of sight of the grove, his passenger dropped to the ground and walked ahead of him leading the way. When they arrived, the argument was still going strong and it looked like a couple of brawny types were about to come to blows with his people.

He made the horse walk right up to the largest of the pair and halt. The brut froze, fist still clenched but eyes lowered respectfully. Everyone else with him instantly went silent at his appearance and watched him fearfully. His own people waited quietly, saying nothing.

Eyes narrowed, Feral assumed an affronted expression. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord, these people are upset that we are harvesting so many of the pods thee did order us to pick," Morgan said, quickly. He was in charge of their group and seeing to their protection.

When he had tried to get the villagers to understand that he was under orders about the pods, they became belligerent. Since he no real status to push his demands, he had to back off to prevent a fight that would have drawn unwanted attention. He was very relieved when Feral had shown up looking like nobility. He had a good idea what the tom was up to so played along.

"Be that so?" Feral demanded, glowering at the belligerent thug still standing before him.

The tom lowered his eyes and said carefully, "We feared they be stealing the beripods our village needs, me lord. Didn't know they be under your orders."

"Our lord the Pastmaster did order these harvested for his use. Dare you deny what is rightfully his?" Feral demanded, coldly.

The tom jerked his head up, eyes wide with terror. He and there rest of the villagers shook their heads violently in the negative and hurriedly dropped what they had taken.

"Good. Since thee have need, take what thy can carry and depart ... quickly!" Feral barked using his most commanding voice.

The peasants were shocked but grateful he would allow them to still take some pods. They hurriedly obeyed his orders, collecting as much as they could then running back through the forest and out of sight. It had taken less than ten minutes for them to clear out and leave only the Kats from the future behind.

"Great show you put on there, Commander," Morgan smirked then turned to his crew and shouted, "Alright you lot! Get busy...we've lost enough time and have to catch up." Everyone set to work again, filling woven baskets with pods.

Feral got down off the horse and hobbled it, allowing it to graze. Since he wasn't needed inside, he'd help with the harvest.

"You should go rest, Commander. You have a vital part to play tonight," Morgan caution him when he saw what Feral was going to do.

"I still have time to do that but we are fast running out of time to get these weapons made so this is a better use of my time. Besides, we can carry more on the horse," Feral said, shrugging as he began picking up pods.

"Good idea." The two worked side by side for more than half an hour before Feral had a large enough load aboard his horse. Mounting up, he cantered off quickly leaving Morgan and the rest to continue harvesting a little longer. By the time he got back and gave his load over to the weapons makers, Morgan and his crew arrived less than fifteen minutes later and did the same. With nothing more to do, the harvesters went to get some rest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Back at the castle, when their guard left them, the three she-kats immediately split up to notify their leaders. The ones left behind had picked three of their strongest and bravest people among them to be leaders. There was one who lead the servants responsible for cleaning and insuring the fireplaces had wood and fires were set, another handled the group that worked in the kitchens, and the last was in charge of the body servants; ones who made the beds, helped nobles dress, wash, press, and mend their clothing, empty the chamber pots, and generally take care of the personal needs of those living in the castle except for the Pastmaster himself.

So it was that one of the she-kats picked up a kettle of porridge and left the kitchen to speak with the leader who was in the main hall ensuring the big fireplace was ready to take the food coming out of the kitchen to be put on spits in the fireplace. As she leaned close to put the kettle on one of the swinging hooks, she quickly whispered her message. The tom's eyes widened then quickly shuttered so he wouldn't give away his excitement. Pretending she had said nothing to him, he continued on with his work while she returned to the kitchen. Another of the she-kats had searched out and found the kitchen leader in the root cellar putting away the things they had brought in that day and passed the word onto him.

The last she-kat, the one Felina had given the messages to, still had the precious notes in her bodice and picking up a basket of clean linen, proceeded to climb the stairs to the living quarters of the castle. It took her over thirty minutes to locate the leader of the body servants and she was very tense and irate but hid it as they weren't alone. When the two could find a spot they were safe from being overheard she quickly gave him the messages.

He read them, eyes widening with growing hope. "Who was it that gave it to you?" he asked excitedly.

"She was tall, slim with black hair that had a white stripe through it," the she-kat said, keeping her eyes and ears alert for a guard.

"I bet that's Lt. Feral. It certainly sounds like her and she was one of those that got away. Fantastic. At last, we're going to get out of this hell hole. Okay, so they need to know where the creep is doing his hoodoo stuff, eh? Hmm..." The male frowned in concentration as he tried to think where that place might be.

"I think it's down that forbidden door were never allowed through. I heard complaints from several of the Pastmaster's personal servants just two days ago about being sent somewhere to clean with lye some kind of stone table. They were exhausted because the creep was adamant the table be thoroughly clean and forced them to go over it until he was satisfied it was. And, not only that, but one of them was taken with a fit of sneezing. One of the cooks scolded him for getting into the thyme of which he's apparently allergic but he insisted he hadn't, the stuff had been growing where he was cleaning that damn table. That has to mean he was outdoors somewhere and it had to be close because they came through the kitchen from the main hall with buckets of lye when they were through.

"Are you sure he hadn't been in the still room? That's near the kitchens."

"No it wasn't the still room because he'd said 'growing' not 'stored' and, besides, there's only a big wooden table in the still room not stone. I'm sure that door leads to a hidden courtyard; just what they're looking for. After all, its just off the main hall and it appears to be part of the outer wall. It's got to be where he's going to cast the spell."

"I think you may be right because I've seen nothing else that meets their description of an alter or being outside. But just to be sure, I'll do the rounds of my contacts first. Meanwhile, you go up and warn Ms. Briggs. I'll get with the other leaders and figure out where the best hiding place would be for us to await rescue. "

Giving a brief smile, she nodded her head, picked up her basket again and hurried off for the stairs that lead to the tower and its prisoner there.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she made her way upward. Only she and two others were allowed in the tower to take care of the she-kat's needs. The guard eyed her with boredom as he turned and unlocked the door for her then closed it behind her after she stepped through.

Near the window was the beautiful blond she-kat. She'd been staring at the scenery as she usually did for lack of anything better to do but turned around in surprise as it wasn't time to change her linens and it was too early for lunch to be served.

Setting her basket down, the she-kat hurried over to Briggs and proffered the messages she'd kept to give to the one who had the most authority among them.

Surprised, Callie took the small pieces of paper and read what they said. Her breath sucked in as she recognized Feral's handwriting. The messages made her giddy with excitement and no little fear. What they planned to do was very dangerous and extremely risky but the fact the Pastmaster planned to cast a spell that would permanently strand them, she understood why this was the only way and time to effect a rescue.

Reading the notes one last time, she hugged them to her chest a moment before striding to her fireplace and throwing them in the fire. They couldn't risk them being discovered. Turning back to the waiting she-kat she eyed the nervous female and ordered, "Bring me up to date on what you know and what's being planned."

The female bobbed her head and moved closer before beginning to speak in a low voice. She told Ms. Briggs that everyone was being notified, a search was on for a good and safe hiding place, and follow up on a suspicion they had of where the spell casting was going to be done.

"The only thing we don't know what to do about is you, Ms. Briggs," she finished, worry in her voice.

Callie shook her head. "I'll be at the spell casting. After all I'm the main component of it," she said sourly. "So you don't have to worry about me. When the rescue happens, they'll try to rescue me there. Just you and the rest be ready to go. We only have one shot at this. And don't forget to sent that information they need by four o'clock."

"Yes ma'am, we know and we won't miss the deadline. I'd better go. Good luck to all of us," she murmured walking toward the door with her basket.

"Yes, we're going to need it," Callie murmured soberly.


	12. Chapter 12

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 12: Final Plans**

Hanging in a bramble bush was not what he called fun but it did hide him from the wall guards. Fortunately, he was wearing leather, dyed black, that covered his body, feet, and paws plus the black wool hood that prevented his light colored fur from giving him away.

Chance had been waiting about a half hour already but then he'd gotten here early so he would be in place in plenty of time to catch the message he was here for. He wished this was the tower Callie was in but her's had an inward facing window to the courtyard while this one faced the forest, was least guarded, and on the shadowed side of the castle. He hoped they didn't run into trouble getting him the information; everything rode on what they'd found out.

Just before he had to take his leave, he had helped hand out the woven baskets filled with pod bombs to the Queen's knights as they prepared themselves and their horses for battle. They'd managed to make enough that every knight had a full load. Queen Callista had even brought horses for the team from the future to ride so they could all arrive fresh and ready for storming the castle. All that was needed now was what he was waiting for.

They'd had a last minute meeting before he left, revising their departure plan a little, deciding to leave before dusk instead of after darkness fell which would allow them to breech the castle without the dragons, trolls, and gargoyles interfering.

The Queen had felt, and they'd agreed, this would increase their chances of success. However, the only downside of the plan was the fact the Pastmaster would be roaming or at the courtyard where the spell was to be done and Callie would be in the tower. This would entail splitting the team even further to rescue her, which no one liked.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_Due to the nature and difficulty of the spell the Pastmaster is intending to cast, he cannot allow his attention to be pulled away even during this early stage," Callista told them._

"_Hmm, then sending two to get Ms. Briggs might be a good idea. Without her his spell is useless anyway," Feral said slowly. "That would put us in a better position when we took him out ... that's if he doesn't come charging out at us when we storm the castle."_

"_Which he could very well do despite the need to not leave his spell casting," Razor admonished._

_The Queen frowned a moment. "Though thee has a sound reason for rescuing your friend quickly, Sir Feral, splitting our forces is not wise. It will take all of us to bring down the Pastmaster. Your friend is actually much safer in her tower until we are victorious. I would suggest sending one of my knights to eliminate her guard then keep her safe."_

_Though unhappy, the SWAT Kats could see her point. So did Feral. "I guess you're right. Leaving her there would be a good idea but, if things go bad, I reserve the right to take action to pull her from harm," he temporized._

"_I understand Sir Feral and commend you. Your first duty is to protect and save your people just as it is mine. So be it. I trust your judgement on whether that will be necessary and that you'll find a way to carry it out without compromising our primary duty of removing the Pastmaster," Callista agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Just a reminder. Our enemy may well stay at his task and allow his soldiers to keep us at bay. But if he determines we are too close, he may have your friend brought down from the tower sooner."_

"_Then we'll have to be watching for that and take out her guards at that time," Feral said firmly. "When would he have normally brought her down for her part of the spell?"_

"_At least two hours after moonrise. The moon must be overhead for the spell to work."_

"_Since we plan to charge the castle early then getting her first should be a piece of cake," T-Bone said confidently._

"_Only if you manage to get inside the castle proper, buddy. The guards will be fighting hard to keep us from even entering the main hall," Razor reminded him._

"_With the weapons you made, Razor, we shouldn't have a problem." Razor sighed but said nothing more. His buddy was always a bit cocky before a battle._

"_I hope that proves to be true, Sir T-Bone," Callista smiled wanly. _

"_Okay everyone, a last word here ...," Razor spoke one last time. "...Since this is late summer, sunset will be around seven pm and the moon will rise around eight. However, since the Queen has said the moon must be directly overhead before the spell could be cast, the attack has to be accomplished between six and eight to succeed and leave us enough time to still have the moon to cast the spell twice to send us home. It's going to be tight!"_

"_Aye, I agree. Battles tend to be longer or shorter depending on how many variables occur during it," Sir Gregory said._

"_Then we just hope the luck we four seem to always have, continues to be there for us," T-Bone said firmly, refusing to be negative._

_Everyone sort of smiled at that then the meeting broke up and T-Bone left on his mission._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

His thoughts were dragged back to the present as what looked like a piece of cloth tied to something heavy dangled from the window slit. Chance dared to call upward softly, "Drop it!" No face showed but the paw holding the cloth extended out the window and drop what it held.

Chance caught it then stuffed it into his clothes before quickly and quietly heading back to the ground and the horse waiting for him in the trees. Before climbing aboard the warsteed, he pulled out the message and read it. A smile lit his face as he folded it again and hid it away. He pulled his mask back on, leaped aboard his mount, then kicked it into a gallop.

At the cave, everyone waited tensely for the SWAT Kat's return. Feral paced before the cave opening while Razor leaned against the wall nearest the waterfall and stared outside.

The Kats remaining behind were already in the process of cleaning up the campsite, removing anything that could give away an encampment having been here. A grim faced group of Enforcers and mercenaries had the nasty task of moving the dead bodies into a neat pile at the center of the area where they would all stand to be transported home.

As Razor had suggested, the bodies were piled on each other, sand was poured over them then torches with burning sage attached were set around the pile to reduce the awful odor of decay. Fortunately, the bodies had been wrapped in fabric they'd gotten from the Queen so moving the bodies wasn't that difficult.

The temporary grass huts were all being dismantled, the grass used to build them were carried outside and disposed of as was excess firewood that wasn't going to be used for a last meal. Older folks paired with the very young, were tasked with combing the grounds with makeshift rakes to find any particle that was from the future. Collecting it in baskets and putting them beside the piled bodies. Morgan and Steele could be seen circulating among the people helping, guiding, and insuring nothing was left behind. The air was filled with the hum of excited voices as hopes flew high they'd be going home by tonight.

Feral glanced their way and watched for a long moment. He prayed they did make it home. Failure would be heartrending for some, a cause for suicide for others, and a possible riot by the rest when they knew the Pastmaster had won and would soon claim them. That made him shudder inside. He turned away again and went back to his pacing. No! They would not fail! He refused to think otherwise.

Felina sat on a rock and watched him. Her horse and equipment pack were ready, standing next to her uncle's mount. She wanted to pace too but that would only make her crazy so she just watched her poor uncle do it instead.

Suddenly, Razor straightened and signaled that his partner had returned. Sure enough, just five minutes later, T-Bone rode into the cavern and dismounted quickly, tugging the horse inside with his partner following anxiously by his side but not asking what he'd found out. The tabby would be telling all of them soon enough. All the leaders hurried to his side and circled him. When the Queen and her second in command joined them, T-Bone read the note aloud.

"_100 soldiers, ten gargoyles, 4 dragons, 4 trolls, 20 servants, 6 gargoyles - 2 on each wall_

_20 of us still alive, will be hiding in the loft of the mini stable at right of the draw bridge_

_Location of spell casting - 90% certainty - locked door behind single-eye tapestry, front of main hall, right side_

_Briggs still in tower at this writing_

_Pastmaster in and out of locked room - beware_

_Soldiers - 20 on wall, 10 spread out on towers, 40 within castle including 10 officers, at least 10 circulating the village plus four on the gate and six in sick bay. _

_Villagers will not fight or interfere. They remain in huts at nightfall, sound of attack will keep them indoors_

_Toadies - 5 aiding him in spell set up, 2 run after him, 3 remain at spell area_

_Dragons in dungeon, released through wooden door on east side of castle wall_

_Trolls in pit beneath the ground in courtyard, in front of draw bridge_

_Gargoyles come awake when sun is down_

_Will set up tripping hazards on all pathways; wedge metal piece in pit door to delay trolls, something similar to prevent dragons release - will burn way through though - be careful _

_Evac to stables will be completed by 6pm_

_Map on back of all traps, placement of enemy, and our location._

_God speed - all hope is with you!_

_Lt Farthington"_

"Farthington?" Feral frowned trying to place the officer.

"He's in the armored division, sir," Steele jogged his superior's memory.

"Well, he sounds like he understands strategy very well which is to our benefit. If he succeeds in just a few of those things he plans, it will help us greatly," Feral said, pleased.

"I agree. Sounds like our chances have gotten even better," T-Bone said, grinning.

"We'd better make sure no one fires a bomb at the stables," Razor warned. "As for the trolls being so close to the gates, does that mean we have to get in there before the sun goes down or when it gets shady there?" he asked the Queen.

She grimaced and said unhappily, "When it is shaded. It is direct sunlight they can't abide."

Razor rubbed his chin while his allies didn't look happy about that fact at all. '

"Even if those guys succeed in jamming the pit door, those things will still manage to get free," T-Bone grumbled.

"Then we have to hope my incandescent missiles will be bright enough to blind them so we can take them down if they get out before we break through," he said, finally.

"It might. They are as bright as sunlight," Feral said, thoughtfully.

"With the things this lieutenant hopes to do, we should be able to take down the wall guards quickly, blow the gate and take out the few guards that will have time to meet us. The servants won't fight us and are more likely to hide. Our people will be out of the way, so it looks like it's not going to be as hard as we were afraid it would be. However, the Pastmaster is no pushover and we'll have to be ready for him," Razor said, laying out what he thought might happen. "The only real threat besides that creep is the dragons and trolls. As for the gargoyles, they aren't stronger than our bombs but don't let them get close to you or you'll find yourself being hauled away and dropped from a high height."

"Aye, as we know only too well, Sir Razor," Sir Gregory said, grimacing. "Thy plan seems sound. I suggest we leave soon, my Queen. The sun draws too close to the horizon for my comfort."

"I agree, my lord. Sir T-Bone hand me the map please," the Queen said, holding out her paw. The tabby handed it over. She studied it a moment before handing it to Sir Gregory who looked it over too. "I will speak to my knights then we will away," she commanded.

She walked off and took a stand on a high rock. Her knights all turned their attentions toward her, ceasing their conversations. Briefly and to the point she told them what they'd learned from the castle and what she need them to do when they got there. Without cheering, the knights raised their fists in the air showing their understanding of the plan and their support.

"Mount up!" She commanded.

The sun was kissing the mountains as the Queen's army rode out and went to a gallop. No one saw them as the villagers were wont to be in their huts at this time of day. At the front of the group was Feral, Felina, the SWAT Kats, four Enforcers that would be part of the insertion team, Sir Gregory, and Queen Callista.


	13. Chapter 13

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 13: Storming the Castle**

As the troop approached the village, by way of the forest so they could remain hidden from the castle guards, they had reduced their gallop to a walk so as to make as little noise as possible. When they reached the high hedge that protected the village, a small detachment split off from the main force.

Using the village to hide their movements, this group split again with one group going to hunt down the ten guards patrolling the village, while the other group, all archers, had the task of surrounding the castle and waiting for the signal to begin their attack on the wall and tower guards with well aimed arrows.

The Queen and the rest of her army continued on to the main gate. Those villagers still out and about doing evening chores gasped in fear but didn't alert the castle soldiers. Instead, they hurriedly gathered their animals into pens, crude barns, or into their homes then hustled their families indoors so that by the time the troop passed through the village proper, nothing moved.

As soon as the edge of the village ended and the verge before the castle gate was before them, they halted. The SWAT Kats and the archers attached to their team began to fire their S and M bombs over the walls and into the courtyard. Within minutes the sounds of coughing and choking could be heard and shortly after that wisps of the deadly gases could be seen rising above the battlements. That was the signal for the archers surrounding the castle to fire their deadly barrage of arrows at the guards.

On the heels of the gas attack, roars of fury could be heard from the throats of very large creatures accompanied by loud thuds of something pounding against wood.

"Sounds like the trolls are either mad at being locked in or they're getting a nose full of gas," Razor shouted to the Queen over the ruckus. She nodded distractedly while waiting for her moment to blow the gates open.

"I hope thee be right, Sir Razor. Twill make our task easier," the Queen shouted back while keeping her horse from shying from the gas. "Phaw! Tis a foul reek!" She grimaced in disgust.

"Yeah, it is at that," T-Bone coughed.

Everyone around them were making gagging and choking sounds as the wind brought a small amount of the gas down on them.

"Breath shallowly!" Razor shouted at everyone. "The wind will blow it off in just a few minutes." All did as he commanded while working hard to keep their horses from bolting.

A loud boom warned them the trolls had finally broken free, howling their pain and anger to the heavens, and still the gates hadn't come down. Sudden screams to the rear of the Queen's army made the leaders turn their head in consternation. The gargoyles had awakened and had made an immediate strafing run on the knights. However, before any of them could be hauled into the air, T-Bone and Razor used their meager stores of modern weapons to blast some of the pests into dust while a few of the knights were lucky enough to take out others with heavy wood cudgels they brought for this occasion.

The battle lasted no longer than five minutes. Which was a good thing as the gates finally opened and two trolls came barreling out but they were ready for them. Though the ropes had been wrapped around nearby trees, the beefy soldiers holding it were still nearly yanked off their feet. However, before they lost it, the rope did succeed in tripping the big behemoths off their feet, sending them face first into the ground with a thunderous boom, making the ground shudder.

Two brave soldiers rushed forward and slammed a mustard pod a piece into the faces of the trolls then ran away before being affected by it themselves. The trolls screamed, coughed, and choked. Sitting up, they clawed at their eyes then tried to get up but couldn't as they were too incapacitated.

Razor yelled, "We need to get inside before the dragons escape!"

"KNIGHTS ATTACK!" Queen Callista shouted, kicking her horse into a gallop and veering around the trolls, her amulet raised high to ward off any spells that might be sent their way.

Her knights shouted as one voice and charged after her, but they only got as far as the small stable inside the keep when the other two trolls charged them, eyes red from the gas. Moving out of the way, the Queen let Razor and T-Bone fire off two flare missiles right into trolls faces.

Blinded, the two bellowed and staggered around in pain as they rubbed at their eyes. Stomping around, they ended up stepping on some of the Pastmaster's soldiers making messy smears of them before stumbling into their fellow trolls still sitting on the ground. Their roaring deafened allies but the results were perfect as the four trolls proceeded to beat the crap out of each other, helpfully rolling through the gates and outside. Now they were out of the way.

The SWAT Kats, Feral, Felina, and a small special force of the Queen's kept close to Callista as they rode across the courtyard making for the doors of the main hall. A small rear detachment of knights split off for the small stable they'd moved away from.

Slipping inside, it was a matter of moments, after reassuring the future Kats they were from the Queen, the twenty survivors hurried after the knights who took them out of the castle and hid them behind the hedge. Telling the huddled group to stay hidden until the battle was over, the knights returned to the battle.

When they ran back into the keep, they saw bright green flashes being shot into the air from a tightly packed group fighting in front of the main hall doors. It could only be the Queen fighting off some kind of magical attack.

Callista wasn't alone, though, her team surrounded her. Feral stood at her back keeping two hefty soldiers from attacking her. They'd missed being gassed as they were the ones from inside. Using his sword and fist, Feral managed to dispatch his targets fairly quickly then was able to a moment to look around for whoever it was battling the Queen. He spotted some skinny Kat in a fancy robe waving his arms around and casting lightning bolts at Callista from a balcony. Pulling a short knife from his tattered uniform, he threw it with deadly accuracy, the blade slamming into the wizard's chest. The body fell to the courtyard. The Queen gave him a grim smile of gratitude then turned her attention to a new attack from in front of her.

Flames suddenly poured down forcing the Queen's army to run for cover. Feral and Razor pulled the Queen out of danger and stared in dismay. The dragons were free and attacking.

Using their missile launchers in their glovatrixes, the SWAT Kats along with a few archers, fired the special F bombs into the mouths of the dragons as the creatures strafed the courtyard. Those that managed to reach their targets, caused a surprising reaction.

The dragons screamed and tried to fly away but blew up before they could get far. With that boost to their spirits, they kept firing until they'd taken out all the dragons.

Unfortunately, more soldiers began pouring out from the castle though there were far less than before.

"Take over Sir Gregory!" Callista ordered. "Time for us to take out the Pastmaster." Without out a word, her second in command took over the battle while Callista pushed her way with her vanguard into the main hall.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Pastmaster had been totally focused on the final details of the preparation for the spell casting for later that night. It was frustrating having to rely on such dismal help as he had to constantly repeat instructions and even follow up on his orders which wasted valuable time and made him even more sharp tempered than usual. However, as dusk began to fall, he was finally satisfied that all the preparations were complete. Now all he needed to do was to initiate the first steps of the spell before bringing Ms. Briggs down.

Things were going well and he'd just spoke the final word of the set up spell when all hell broke out. First their were screams and violent coughing followed by the roars of his trolls. Frowning in annoyance, the Pastmaster muttered the last word he needed to say then added a protective spell to hold the casting until he got back to it.

Thus free he left his two low level wizard assistants guarding the pool while he went to investigate the reason for the racket.

Stepping outside his workroom, he was immediately accosted by one of his officers.

"Sire! We are under attack. Strange pods were hurled over the walls releasing strange chocking gases. The parapet guards have been killed and the trolls incapacitated!" He said excitedly.

"The Queen?"

"I don't know sire..."

"Out of my way, fool!" The Pastmaster growled angrily, as he pushed past his officer and hurried to the main door. He'd opened it just as the gates to the keep swung open courtesy of his very stupid trolls. Outside, he could see an army waiting to charge in and standing framed by the entryway was his enemies, Queen Callista, the annoying SWAT Kats and those infernal Enforcers.

Cursing viciously, the Pastmaster made a quick decision. Grabbing the officer still behind him, he snapped, "Keep them out of here. I don't care what it takes don't allow them inside the hall."

"Y-y-yes sire," The poor officer said, shakily, as he ran outside.

Slamming the doors then barring them, the Pastmaster muttered a quick spell using his watch to make the doors even harder to break through. Satisfied, he stalked off toward his work room. Once inside, he barked orders. "Bring the prisoner down here. Beware, insure she is tied up first. I don't want anymore problems."

His two assistants hurried off to do his bidding.

While they were gone, the Pastmaster paced the secret courtyard and muttered angrily to himself. He eyed the sky but could see it was a long way yet from high moon. He had to insure no one stopped him this time from attaining his dream of ruling this time period. He felt certain his forces would be able to hold off those meddling future Kats. As for the Queen, she was no where near as powerful as himself. Still he was worried.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Since most of the soldiers had already gone out into the courtyard to fight her people, there was no one in the hall to greet them. Smiling with feral pleasure, the Queen lead her group into the hall, keeping a sharp eye for the Pastmaster and any of his other mages as they made their way toward the hidden door.

While Feral yanked the tapestry away, T-Bone reached for the heavy door lever and tried to pull it but was immediately repulsed by the Pastmaster's spell that sent him flying some distance across the main hall floor.

Razor raised his glovatrix to fire when Callista brought her paw down on his arm. He gaped at her in surprise.

"It's a spell, Sir Razor. Your weapon won't work on it," She said quietly as she began to study the spell involved.

Razor flushed in embarrassment, but stepped aside and waited. Feral kept the tapestry back and waited warily. T-Bone had gotten to his feet and shook himself out. Pissed at himself for forgetting the Pastmaster would have seen fit to booby trap the door, he chose to stand guard protecting the rear of the group rather than get close to the door again.

It took Callista some five minutes to 'break' the spell. Meanwhile outside, the noises of battle began to quiet. Feral hoped it meant their side had won.

A muffled shout drew their attention to a balcony over their heads. It was Ms. Briggs and she was being dragged along by two robe wearing kats. It didn't take any of them long to realize what the two were up to. The SWAT Kats wanted to charge up to rescue her but remembered just in time that their job was to take out the Pastmaster.

So they reluctantly remained where they were while four of the Queen's guards split off and charged up the far staircase to intercept the pair hurriedly made for a different path to get the she-kat to their master.


	14. Chapter 14

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 14: End of the Pastmaster**

Giving his partner a significant look that plainly said, "Let's get this done so Callie will be okay," T-Bone took up a flanking position beside the Queen while Razor took the opposite side. They planned on going in low while Callista kept a magical shield before and above them as they charged into the secluded courtyard.

On the other side of the door, the Pastmaster sensed his protective spells unraveling. Furious, he turned away from casting one of the many preliminary spells he needed done and turned with his watch to face whatever was trying to get into his work space.

Seconds later, the door hit the ground with a loud boom and there was his enemy and heart's desire, Callista. Her amulet glowing a brilliant emerald as she stepped through to face him and at her side, coming in low, were those infernal SWAT Kats.

Nearly screaming with frustration, he launched a volley of levin bolts at his enemies. "NOOO! I've planned far too long to be thwarted now!" He shrilled.

He must have given a silent command because his two assistants let loose levin bolts of their own. Though not as strong as their master, the bolts did distract and cause the good guys enough concern to make them duck the blasts. And, to make matters even more difficult, gargoyles and dragons appeared from the top of the high walls that encircled the courtyard, diving at them.

"Aw crap!" Feral snarled, as he used a slingshot affair to fire one of the F pods at the dragons as one of the pair headed straight for him. He missed his mark when the dragon pulled its head to the side and turned away but did score, and totally disintegrate, a gargoyle. It was one of the Queen's archers and Razor who took out the dragons only after the huge beasts had laid waste to the courtyard, nearly frying them.

However, despite the damage the dragons had done, it was the Pastmaster that was causing them the most problems. Neither T-Bone nor Razor or Feral for that matter, had ever seen the sorcerer this furious before. The squat gnome was firing spells with far more deadly force that sent many of the small band flying into walls, knocking some of them out.

Feral had been left seeing stars for several seconds when his head came into contact with the rim of the scrying pool. But as he tried to get his wits about him, he saw a gargoyle making a good attempt at trying to brain him again with a piece of the wall that the dragons had blasted off. He just managed to roll out of the way but it turned in midair and came at him again. He frantically looked around for a weapon but nothing was at hand but another piece of brick. He snatched it up and flung it.

At the same time, seeing Feral's danger, Razor fired the last of his octopus missiles and shattered the thing.

Relieved, Feral scrambled to his feet and made an end run around the courtyard to see if he could come in behind the Pastmaster while Callista, two of her knights, and the SWAT Kats kept his attention firmly on them.

Though tall, he made himself as small as possible and used the greenry surrounding the courtyard to hide himself as best he could. His heart was in his throat as he got closer and closer to the practically glowing and furious omega.

The Pastmaster's single eye glared with madness and fury. He didn't seemed to be tiring at all as he continued to hammer all of them with his watch. He was slowly pushing the Queen and her allies back into the main hall.

Feral was nearly behind the Pastmaster when, to his horror, a door beside him suddenly opened and out spilled the two assistants that had gone for Ms. Briggs. Apparently, the Queen's knights had failed to catch them as the blond she-kat was still in their clutches. They halted in shock when they saw Feral.

Fortunately, the Pastmaster was still preoccupied with the enemies before him and making too much noise to hear the small commotion behind him which Feral put to good use, slamming Ms. Brigg and the two assistants back through the door before the omega learned they were there.

Once through the door, he closed it then leaped at one of the wizards struggling to stand up, putting the tom in a brutal strangle hold with one paw.

Ms. Briggs wasn't idle. Though sore and a little stunned by being bowled over by Feral, she quickly recovered enough to deliver a sharp elbow thrust into her captor's ribs then rolled off and got to her feet. While the wizard was trying to recover his breath, she kicked him in the unmentionables. He squealed in anguish, curling into a ball.

Feral winced at her method of disabling but said nothing as he leaned down and delivered a quick rabbit punch to the assistant's head, ending his squeals. Turning back to the door, he murmured, "Good work, Ms. Briggs. The Queen, her knights, and the SWAT Kats are trying to stop the Pastmaster but aren't having a lot of success. I'm going to see if I have better luck. Stay behind me," he quickly warned her as well as brought her up to date with what was going on outside the door.

"Good luck!" She said, softly behind him. She stayed against the wall and watched as Feral opened the door a crack and peered out.

Feral grimaced. Things hadn't gotten any better since he stepped away from the battle and the Pastmaster was no longer in a good position for him to do anything. He dared to open the door a little more and tried to see where everyone was.

Opposite him, the SWAT Kats were standing at either corner of the courtyard, using any bit of cover they could as they fired everything they had at the sorcerer. He knew they had to be nearly empty. Queen Callista and two of her still living knights were pinned down in the main hall just beyond the open doorway, unable to charge back in to the fight. The Pastmaster was guarding the scrying pool and continuing to fire levin bolts from his watch. However, Feral noticed, he was being very careful not to bring down any of the walls to the courtyard which would have ended this draw much quicker.

Hmm, he must need the courtyard the way it is to do his spell, Feral mused. That might have been a good thing if he would ever tire out before we're empty of ammunition but that just doesn't seem likely. What do we do now? Feral chewed on his lip in frustration. The situation, strategically, was the worst it could be.

Seeing Feral remaining immobile in the door, Callie dared to press against him enough to see out as well. Her heart sank. No wonder Feral hadn't moved. It looked hopeless out there.

Then suddenly, a roar of voices and the heavy tramp of feet was heard rushing toward the deadlocked battle. Seeing the Queen's army rushing toward him, the Pastmaster cursed and directed his watch toward that quarter leaving off his divided attack on all of them. This left the SWAT Kats and Feral a chance.

Catching the pairs eyes, Feral signaled his plan to charge the Pastmaster from behind. They nodded and hurriedly began moving to do the same. Feral waited until they were all in position then the three rushed forward.

Sensing the attack from the rear, the Pastmaster raised his other hand and blasted behind him. He wasn't very accurate but since he sprayed rather than directed his blast it did what he wanted. Being tall, Feral got a blast to the chest and was sent slamming to the wall behind him. T-Bone got winged but crouched deeper and kept coming while Razor, being as short as the Pastmaster, opted for scrambling at ground level toward his target.

He was more successful as he reached the sorcerer's legs and tackled him. The watch's power arched upward to the sky harmlessly as T-Bone came in from the side and snatched the glowing thing from the gnome's paw. It's heat and energy made T-Bone drop it immediately but fortunately, it stopped firing and lay glowing, harmlessly, on the ground.

The Pastmaster was now nothing more than a maddened thing of claws and flashes of magical energy the sorcerer could still fire from his paws. Razor was hard put to keep from being slashed or hit with levin bolts as he and the omega rolled about on the ground, each trying to get the upper paw.

It was even harder for either Feral or T-Bone to get close enough to help as the bolts came very close to singing either one of them. It was Queen Callista who put an end finally to the fight.

"Let go Sir Razor!" She commanded, her amulet at the ready.

Razor heeded her called and released the Pastmaster and rolled frantically away. Before the Pastmaster could target anyone else, the Queen caught him in a strange, glowing body bind. He screamed and cursed at her as he hung in the air.

"You will not defeat me!" he roared, squirming ineffectually against his bonds.

"And you will never threaten my kingdom again," she thundered back. She called out a strange sequence of words, her amulet glowing blue then red with her last spoken words.

The Pastmaster screamed in pain and denial, "Noooooo..." His body began to turn wispy then vanished all together, his voice fading away then all was silent.

No one moved for several seconds, only their harsh panting could be heard as the adrenalin began to wear off.

"Is he gone for good?" Sir Gregory asked, voice hushed. He and his troops had been the ones to cause the needed distraction to defeat their enemy. His clothes bore burns and rents and his face was bruised and bleeding as he stood there silently staring where the Pastmaster had been.

"Yes, he is. I've sent him into the void where he can never escape. And to ensure no accident can return him..." She aimed her amulet at the Pastmaster's watch and had it come to her. "This will be used to send you all home then destroyed."

"Fantastic! At last we won't have that peabrain haunting us ever again," T-Bone said, grinning in relief.

"Finally!" Razor sighed, rubbing a sore shoulder.

"I assume your battle was successful, Sir Gregory?" Feral asked the first knight.

"Yes, Sir Feral. We lost twenty souls but the castle is ours," the tired knight said, smiling.

The Queen smiled at them briefly before turning her attention to the skies. "The time is close upon us to send our allies home," she warned quietly. Sir Gregory, send my assistants to me so I may complete my preparations."

"Yes, my Queen," the knight said, bowing then shouted an order to one of his knights out in the main hall. With that done, he leaned close to another knight and gave other orders. That worthy took off at a jog through the doorway. "My Queen..."

"Yes?" She asked, her attention already on the scrying pool.

"Does thee wish me to have this area cleaned up for thy spellcasting, my Queen?"

"Oh, yes, thank thee kindly, Sir Gregory."

Nodding to himself, the First Knight set about barking orders to his knights to begin cleanup of the debris left from the battle. "Just take all that out into the main hall...don't worry about being tidy about it but this area must be absolutely spotless!" He commanded. His troops immediately got busy hauling away debris, even recruiting the servants of the castle to help to the work so it would get done faster.

"Would you like us to help?" Feral asked, solicitously, the SWAT Kats standing near and listening too.

"Nay, Sir Feral. You and your comrades must stand and be ready when the Queen is finished with her preparations. The rest of your fellows are even now being brought here, so relax and rest," Sir Gregory insisted then turned away and took charge of the cleaning up.

With nothing else they could do and not wanting to disturb the Queen as she worked, the four future kats, decided to wait within the hidden room that Callie had watched the battle from so they were out of the way. They left the door open and watched. The space was large enough for all to sit and relax even after their fellow Kats joined them.

Lt. Farthington lead the group and saluted Commander Feral when he was directed to where they would wait.

Feral smiled broadly and returned the salute. "You did a fine job lieutenant and I will see to it you get a promotion for it."

The slim, sliver furred and young lieutenant blushed with pride. Getting a compliment from the Chief Enforcer was a rare thing. "I'm glad what small things I could do had helped, sir," he said, shyly. "Are we going home sir?" He couldn't resist asking.

The rest of his charges listened and watched to see what the Commander would say, just as anxious for the answer too.

"Queen Callista is setting up the spell to do just that. All we can do is wait until she calls for us," Feral reassured them. Sighs of relief filled the small room.

"But what about all the others, sir? How will they return?" The lieutenant asked, anxiously.

"She will cast another spell to send them home too. They are in a cavern where we've been hiding and are gathered, just as we are, waiting to leave."

Leaning closer, Farthington asked softly, "Did we lose many, sir?"

Feral's eyes were grim. "I'm afraid there are only 227 left. Counting your group, we go home with 247 out of the 290 we started with. Not counting the first 20 the Pastmaster killed before we escaped."

The lieutenant's face fell. Those were high losses but no where near as many as they normally lost during the war against the omegas. However, it still made him feel bad. "Glad we don't have to worry about that creep any longer," he growled.

"I agree. Within hours we should be home," Feral murmured. The lieutenant nodded and decided to rest while he waited, seeking an empty part of the floor to relax on while his Commander and Deputy Mayor continued to stand and watch the Queen. Sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall near them were the SWAT Kats, heads on their raised knees, obviously exhausted and catching a nap while they could.


	15. Chapter 15

**LIVING IN THE PAST**

**Chapter 15: The Return Home**

The moon was rising high in the sky by the time the Queen finished her preparations. Turning to the group watching her from the doorway, she called, "I'm ready to send the group in the cavern home."

Feral nodded. "Good luck." She smiled and nodded. "All those not in the spell, leave me," She commanded.

Sir Gregory and the Queen's wizarding assistants quickly went back through the broken door. When the last passed through, Callista cast a barrier across the open door to seal her magics in then turned to raise her amulet above the pool. Her voice rose and fell with the cadences of her spell and the water of the pool began to glow.

Feral shivered as the air seemed to chill a bit as the spell took hold. He wished he could see it working.

The SWAT Kats were standing just behind Callie and next to Feral as they too watched anxiously. It seemed to take a long time before the Queen sighed and lowered her arms, her body slumping a bit in obviously exhaustion.

Turning her head, she smiled wanly at them. "It is done. Thy people are now home. Give me but a moment to catch my breath and thou will be next. Come stand before me."

Feral was first out the door, the rest following close behind. He quickly got the people into a fairly neat grouping much like putting his troops into rank and file formation then made them be quiet and wait. He, the SWAT Kats, Ms. Briggs and Lt. Farthington made up the front line.

"This has been a hard trial for thee and returning with fewer than before is a true sorrow. For that I am deeply grieved with thee. However, sorrow has turned to triumph with thy help. I and my people thank thee and wish thee a safe journeying home," Callista said, bowing her head in respect for what they'd suffered and for their aid.

"Though it was through no choice of our own, I and everyone here are very glad we could get ride of our mutual enemy at last. Good life to you Queen Callista. It was an honor to meet and work with you," Feral said gravely, bowing his head back to her.

"For me as well, Sir Feral," she said then turned to smile at the SWAT Kats. "I will miss thee my unusual knights. I will never forget you both."

Razor and T-Bone both bowed their head then grinned at her. "We won't either. You're one heck of a Queen and now you shouldn't have too many problems with pesky wizards," Razor said.

A brief spurt of water rose from the pool as if a signal had been given. The Queen sighed and turned back to the pool. "Be ready. I will cast the spell now. Farewell!" She said warmly before raising her amulet again and saying the words of the spell once more.

A cold wind blew through the Kats waiting making them shiver then suddenly they were being lifted into the air and plunged through a swirling tunnel of light and noise that had many screaming in fear though no one could hear it. Seconds later, the entire group appeared before city hall causing shouts of relief and flashbulbs going off from cameras nearby.

As for the time travelers, they stood bewildered and dizzy, unable to move for some moments as their senses settled.

When Feral's head stopped reeling, he was able to see where they all were...in the street rather than the sidewalk and just beside them were all the ones who had been in the cavern as well as the dead in their sad, macabre little pile nearby. The smell was already making many of the Enforcers forming a cordon between the returnees and the public and press, to grimace and look ill.

Apparently, his Enforcers had not been willing to allow anyone to leave until they could get answers to what was going on. Major Larickson, his third in command, pushed his way through the officers to hurry to Feral's side but halted when the Commander made a warding off motion with his right paw.

"Hold it right there, no one comes any closer to us!" Feral shouted before any of his officers could move in. Everyone froze including the returnees.

"Commander Feral, sir! It's so good to see you but where have you been and why the caution?" The major asked anxiously.

"How long have we been gone?" Feral asked instead of answering.

"Five days sir."

Feral looked surprised. "Really? For us it was two months."

Larickson gaped at the Commander in shock. "Two months? Oh sir..."

"Never mind. You'll be briefed as soon as we get all these people sorted out and gotten them medical attention. The dead need to be treated as biohazards with the appropriate methods used to handle and transport. Get with Steele on the names of the dead. Also, we've been exposed to things no one is used to in this time period. I want no risk of anything we might be carrying spreading to the modern population so glove up and put on masks," Feral warned the major insuring the tom didn't get any closer to them.

Fortunately, none of the returnees had moved from the arrival area and the cordon of Enforcers hadn't closed in when they heard his command and froze where they were. He continued, "Use however many officers you need to collect everyone's name, address, and phone number and arrange secure transport to the emergency medical disaster processing center. If it hasn't been notified, do it immediately. And hurry it up. Everyone has suffered much and are very tired, weary, and hungry. Many, I don't doubt, will require some kind of counseling to deal with what they went through as well."

"Don't worry, Commander. I'll make sure the city takes care of that," Callie spoke up for the first time since their return.

Feral gave her a grateful nod. The major saluted then immediately got busy following Feral's orders. From one of the officers in the cordon, Feral obtained a bullhorn.

"Attention everyone that were in the past. Listen up."

The excited conversations going on around him ceased as they turned to hear what Feral was going to say.

"Give the officers circulating among you your name, address, and phone number. All of you will be given an examination and anything else you need before being allowed to go home."

A groan of dismay and angry shouts greeted that announcement but ceased when Feral raised his paw. They had learned to obey his commands very well.

"I know you're anxious to go home. Believe me, I truly understand. However, you have been in the past with diseases no one here has been exposed to. You don't want to make your loved ones ill do you?"

Eyes wide with shocked understanding and fear caused heads to immediately shake in the negative at that question. All anger vanished.

"Good, then just do as I ask for now and cooperate. You'll be allowed to call your loved ones but not see them right away. We'll get you done as fast as possible so be patient and you'll be home soon. I promise."

Though unhappy no one argued with Feral's orders. They had learned he never made a promise he couldn't keep so in orderly fashion, everyone turned and prepared to give the information needed to officers wearing masks and gloves. As soon as they were through, they were herded in small groups into busses that arrived some minutes later.

All ignored the shouted questions being hurled at them by the press. No information would be released until everyone had been evacuated from the area, processed, and declared safe to go home. Even Mayor Manx didn't dare to come close once Feral had called out the warning but he did have someone give Ms. Briggs a cell phone so she could brief him on what had happened. After all, they couldn't keep the press at bay for too long.

As for Feral, Callie, and the SWAT Kats, they were taken to Enforcer Headquarters medical center instead as they were needed back on duty as fast as possible. However, despite being put through a medical ringer that made him irritable, he kept in contact with Major Larickson constantly, insuring all those he worked so hard to save were being cared for properly and no problems were incurred.

The SWAT Kats stoically bore all the poking and prodding and even having their uniforms taken and decontaminated before being given back. Though their masks weren't taken, they had to endure going through decontamination sprays then wearing their wet masks until they were finally released late in the day.

"Isn't it weird that it was midnight or so when we left but early morning when we arrived," T-Bone asked his friend as they stood getting sprayed.

"Not really. The Queen probably couldn't tell what time of day it would be when she chose the date of our return. I'm glad it was during the day, made all this easier," Razor said, ending up shouting when the dryers came on to blow the water off them.

As they put their uniforms back on, T-Bone said, "Still it's strange to know we've lived two months yet it was only five days here since we left. Our bodies don't know that so they are now two months older, aren't they?"

"Uh...you know I have no idea, for sure," Razor admitted.

"Geez, I hate time travel. Wonder how many days we've lost and gained from the number of times we've done this," T-Bone scowled.

"Good question. Maybe we should ask one of the scientists that deal with that subject some time about it," Razor mused.

"When you get an answer, let me know," Feral grunted, pulling on a clean uniform his Sergeant assistant had gotten him. He'd been in the shower with the two other males while Ms. Briggs had been taken to another. "Also, I'd like a report of those other times for our records, please."

"Oh, sure Commander. Though I don't know what good it will do you," Razor said, shrugging.

"Just need my records current is all," Feral said, sniffing the air as he caught the scent of food. A tech was bringing in meals for them and setting them on a coffee table in the small waiting area where the four were being kept until their test results were finished.

"Ooohh, that smells heavenly," Callie said, coming in the door behind the tech. She was wearing a one piece white jumpsuit she'd been provided. "I'm starving."

"Me too," T-Bone rumbled, taking a seat and digging into a meal of turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and greens.

"Never thought I'd miss something so ordinary as a turkey dinner," Feral rumbled, happily chewing. His face showed how much he was enjoying his meal.

"You said it," Razor hummed with pleasure.

No more talking went on as each satisfied their urgent hunger pains. When they finished, they still didn't feel like talking. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

Feral sighed as he stared around the simple room. It was clean, modern, well lit, and warm. God how he missed this. It would be a long time before he ever went camping again. He really missed all the modern conveniences.

T-Bone's thoughts were running along the same line as Feral's except for one. He could hardly wait to be flying in the Turbokat again then suddenly he froze as he realized something. Turning toward his friend he asked urgently, "Razor! The Turbokat...was it destroyed or did ugly puss leave it here somewhere?"

Razor's eyes widened behind his mask. "Crud! I have no idea."

"Easy SWAT Kat. I'll call my office and see if they know anything about it," Feral said, amiably. He pulled out his cell phone that his Sergeant also brought for him, smiling inwardly at being able to just call rather than send someone running to send a message...oh yes, it was good to be home.

"Larickson! Have you seen the SWAT Kat's jet about?" he asked when his third answered.

"I don't...recall seeing it but let me ask and get back to you, sir."

"You do that and thank you." Feral hung up. "He doesn't know himself but will check around and get back to us. Shouldn't take very long."

"Thanks, Commander...that was nice of you," T-Bone said, rather surprised.

Feral simply shrugged. "By the way, Ms. Briggs, how did the Pastmaster treat you?"

Callie sighed and leaned back in her chair as she sipped her cold glass of milk. "Very well, actually. Except for intense boredom relieved by the daily visits by three of our fellow she-kats and the very rare visits by him. To stay fit, I would run in a circle, do sit ups and other exercises and stared out my window."

"Boring alright but in some ways I would have traded," Feral said, sadness in his eyes.

"I got the impression things had gotten every bad for you guys..." she said. Her eyes and dangling sentence asking him to elaborate if he was willing.

Feral stared toward the window where the sun was going down. "It was hell. We lost the weak, infirmed, and kittens to disease, others to being stupid and many more due to a panicked uprising by a frightened few while I, my niece, and the SWAT Kats went to see Queen Callista."

"Oh that's awful. Does that mean you left Steele in charge?" She asked in surprise, knowing what a weak link his second in command was.

"Yes, but surprisingly he and a merc commander, I left to share command with him, did all they could to prevent what happened and did manage to bring it under control before even more could be killed. So this sad trip forced him to be the officer he should be though I could have wished a better way to go about it," Feral said sourly.

"Well, at least something good came out of it," Callie said sadly. "It hurts to lose so many though."

Feral just nodded. The SWAT Kats were quiet too.

"I'm pleased you guys were able to set aside your differences to work together. I'm sure it made all the difference in our getting out of there. But, I'm curious... how did you get Queen Callista to help you?"

T-Bone snorted in bitter amusement. "When the Pastmaster sent us into the past we met her then. We help defeat him that time too but he got away. She sent us home. On this trip, we really hoped we'd gotten there after that visit occurred and luck out that we had. It made getting her help much faster than having to convince her and her knights all over again."

"And trust us...without her none of us would have returned. There was no way we could have known what kind of spell would have worked," Razor said, grimly.

Callie shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

Suddenly, the door to their room opened and Dr. Konway stood there smiling at them. "Good news, folks...you're cleared to go home."

"Fantastic!" T-Bone said, jumping to his feet.

"Konway...what about all the others?" Feral asked, standing himself.

"The word I've gotten sir is a few of them have contracted some things and are getting treatment, a few others are carriers of diseases we've not seen in a long time, but the rest have been cleared and allowed to leave. All of them do require some form of counseling including the poor souls whose loved ones had been so callously killed by the Pastmaster," Konway reported.

"That's good news. Well, I'm for home..." Feral began to say when his phone chirped. He pulled it out and opened it. "Yes?" He listened for a few minutes then said, "I see...no that's alright...thank you for checking...no I've just been cleared to leave so have my Sergeant come and pick me up...no, I'm not coming in until tomorrow...yes that will be fine...tomorrow then," he hung up. "I'm sorry SWAT Kats, there's been no sign of your jet. Maybe its in its hangar but you won't know until you get home to find out. Want bus fare to get you there?" He asked.

T-Bone blinked at him in surprise. He was upset their jet was missing but also amaze Feral was being so polite with them. What was he up to? After all, he knew who they were. Waiting to see what the tom was going to do to them was going to be hell but now wasn't the time to pursue it. "Uh, sure that would be appreciated."

Feral nodded, a brief, small knowing smile tugged at his lips just for them before turning toward Ms. Briggs. "Need a lift Ms. Briggs?"

"No, thank you Commander. The Mayor still wants to talk to me despite me giving him a report." She grimaced at that. "He's sending his limo for me."

"Don't let him keep you. You need a break too," Feral warned.

She was surprised by his genuine concern and flashed him a warm smile. "I won't. I'm looking forward to soaking in my own bathtub and listening to some of my favorite tunes or watching some TV. It sounds heavenly just talking about it. See you all around the city," She said in farewell as she left the room to head downstairs.

Left alone for a moment, Konway having returned to his own duties, Razor turned to Feral and eyed him intently. "Well Commander, what are you going to do about us?" He demanded boldly.

Feral returned the tom's stare, a thoughtful look on his face. "I haven't really made up my mind yet. However, I will tell you I won't arrest you nor give you away. What I will do, I need to think about first. You were an important part of why we did get home and I won't forget that." He reached into his pocket and handed them a few dollars for the bus. "See you two soon enough." With that he walked out of the room heading for the elevator.

The two stood unmoving for several minutes. Razor was the first to speak. "Apparently, he's not going to punish us or force us to give up our secret. But I'll be damn if I know what he does intend to do."

"Yeah, I know and that makes me uneasy. However, there's nothing we can do about it so let's go home and pray our girl is in the hangar or we're going to be out of commission awhile until we build a new one."

Razor grimaced. "Don't even think it buddy. Let's get out of here." He went out the door and hurried to the elevator, T-Bone on his heels.

Before they reached the lobby, they got off on the second floor found a storage closet, pulled off their more identifiable parts of their costumes leaving them in t-shirts and the bottoms of their g-suits then quickly slipped down the stairs and out a side door of the busy lobby. They caught the bus going to the salvage yard some ten minutes later.

They were uptight and tense the whole trip and even the walk home from the bus stop. The yard was undisturbed, thankfully. Looked like Burke and Murray hadn't been here the week they were gone. Breaking inside, they hurried to their hangar. Razor flipped the light switch and gave a sob of relief.

There on her platform was the Turbokat. T-Bone cheered and raced across the floor to check the jet out. Razor followed a little more slowly. He could only figure that when the Pastmaster ripped them from the jet, he just let the time currents take the things from the future and return them to their last location. It was entirely possible Feral's copters had also returned. He'd have to ask.

Right now the only thing that was important was they were home, the Pastmaster was gone for good, and Feral was no longer their enemy. Life was good.

~fini~


End file.
